Olympian High- Leco Fanfic
by MartPJOlover
Summary: Nico, new guy at school. Frienship, love, stealing a car, troublemakers, truth or dare, parties, kisses, blue cookies, confessions. That and more at Olympian High :D -I really suck at summaries- Ships: Leico/Leco/Neo/Valdangelo/GhostFire, Percabeth, Jasper and Frazel. Slight Thaluke, Travis/Katie, Gaea/Kronos and Rachel/Octavian. Hope you like it! :) Warning: swears and slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: okay, i just wanted to say that this came from my mind. If you see something thats in another fanfic, im really sorry! I just writting, if I copy something its obviously by accident. Pretty sure the name 'olympus High' is common in fanfics so im sorry If anyone used it!**

He sighed. Great. This was exactly not what he needed.

Another day, more troubles.

Yes, Nico di Angelo was a loner but he didn't bug anyone so what gave people the right of bugging him? He hated it. And now because of that, he was in troubles. Again.

Here is the bigginning: Nico was at his school, all good. Well, good. He never felt actually good. His mother and sister had died in this accident... That depressed him a lot. He became a little weird, loner. People wouldn't really talk to him unless they felt like annoying him. Which was something usual.

Today he was at his maths class. The teacher copied some problems to solve. She started asking her students the results. The problem was that Nico couldnt get to do anything really.

"Di Angelo?" The teacher called.

"Uh?" He said, everyone turned to him. They weren't really used to his voice, he didn't speak much.

"The answer for the third problem"

_Shit, _he thought, "Uh... I haven't done it yet"

"Well, why don't you try to do it now?"

He grunted, "Fine".

He looked at the problem he was supposed to solve. _Double shit, _he thought. he was dyslexic so it wasnt an easy job. He might have stared at it a long while, but he didn't notice. Some guys snickered. The bullies.

"Well, I see you can't" the teacher said and asked another student.

One of the bullies, sitting near him turned to him with a smirk.

"You are a smart one, aren't ya?"

"The little stupid dyslexic kid can't do his work" another one said.

He frowned. "Hey, I'm still smart. And what are you talking about? Your brains are the size of a peanut"

"Stupid death boy" one of them said, clearly offended.

"Death boy?" Nico repeated frowning.

"Yes. You don't have anything good, as depressing as death. I'm pretty sure that actually your mom and sister killed themselves because they couldn't stand being around you"

Nico tightened his fists. "You better shut up"

"Or what?" He said and his friends laughed. They kept mocking him.

"That's it" Nico said before standing up and punching the guy.

They started fighting in the middle of the classroom so of course the teacher noticed.

* * *

"I'm baaack..." Nico said entering his house.

"Please come to the kitchen" his father called, he didn't sound happy. At all.

He sighed and went to the kitchen. He sat across the table and looked up at his father. He had the same mad, intimidating look Nico had.

"Anything you would like to say?" His father said.

"No... Not really" he shrugged.

"Nico! You got in a fight! Again! You went to far this time! You got expelled, again! This is like the sixth school you have been in-"

"Seventh" he correctd him, with indifference.

"That's it, Nico. You will go to your half-sister's boarding school!"

Nico sighed heavily. Well, at least he would be with his other sister.

"Okay, it would be nice to see Hazel more often"

His father stared at him. "Do you even care about getting expelled?"

Nico stayed quiet. "To be honest? No. I don't" he said after a short while and went to his room before his father got even angrier. If possible, of course.

* * *

Olympus High. Where usually parents sent their trouble makers kids to.

Nico was standing at the entry of it, looking at his new home and school. The campus was huge. There were four buildings. Two were for the dorms, one was the library and the other one was the school. "Hmm..." he said and looked at his bags. His father had left him there five minutes ago.

He sighed and thought it was time to go inside it. Jeez, he didn't want to. He opened the gates of the campus and started walking to a big building, the school, to get what his room was and his schedule. He hoped he would meet Hazel in the way, he had called her before and told her the news.

He gained some stares, but he didn't care, he was used to it. He kept walking. He finally got to the building some minutes later and went to the office. He found a fat man, who looked a bit grumpy.

"um... Hello, sir. Im Nico di-"

"di Angelo! Yes, we heard about you" the man said not really happy. "New kid, right? Whatever! Yes. We talked to your father. Im Mr D, the principal." he said and Nico just nodded "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be unpacking or something, kid?"

"Uh... I don't know which my dorm is. Plus I don't have the schedule and stuff"

"Ooh, right. Right" he grunted and looked around a desk. "Here. Now go. Dissapear from my view"

Nico frowned a little and walked out. He looked around the campus once he was out of the building again, with his bags. He looked at the paper.

"Room 1339, greek building" he read "Uh?" He raised an eyebrow confused. He looked around once more.

"Hey, newbie, need some help?" someone said behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico frowned a little and walked out. He looked around the campus once he was out of the building again, with his bags. He looked at the paper.

"Room 1339, greek building" he read "Uh?" He raised an eyebrow confused. He looked around once more.

"Hey, newbie, need some help?" someone said behind him.

Nico turned around to the person. It was guy. Around 16 years old, curly black hair, tanned skin, mischievous smile, pointed ears, kinda scrawny and short.

"Don't call me newbie" Nico said frowning slightly.

The guy chuckled "But isn't that what you are?" he pointed out, "So? Need help?"

"Yeah" he said "Here it says my dorm is..."

The guy took his paper. "Let's see. Room 1339, greek... Greek building! Hey. You're my new roomie!"

"Great..." Nico said not really excited about the idea.

"Cmon! It'll be fun. I'm awesome" he said "Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme and roomie" he held out his hand.

Nico sighed and shook his hand "Nico di Angelo"

"Di Angelo... Wait, you are Hazel's brother?"

He nodded. "Do you know her?"

"Hell, yeah! She's a good friend of mine. Cmon, I'll show you our room, then you can see your sister"

"Okay" he mumbled.

He followed Leo through the campus as they were walking to a big orange building.

"Why is it called greek building?" He asked.

"I am not really sure" Leo said. "But there are two dorms buildings: the greek and the roman, the purple one over there" he pointed it "Your sister is roman. We are 'greek', whatever. I think it's just a way of deviding the dorms. But we have classes all together. "

Nico just nodded. He didn't like talking much.

* * *

"Here" he opened the door of the room 1339.

The room was pretty big. It had three beds and three desks. Around of one of the beds and one of the desks, the place was full of mechanic things, around the other bed and desk there were some photos and blue things. There was also an aquarium in the room.

"That's your bed and desk" Leo pointed them. The desk had some books over it. "Oh those are your books and stuff. You can use that closet or just leave the clothes on the floor. We dont mind, we're pretty messy."

"We?"

"Oh, yes! We have another roommate. Percy. He's now on a date with his girlfriend, you'll meet him later."

"Okay..."

"Hmm..." Leo studied him as Nico put his bags on his new bed, which seemed pretty comfortable. "You don't speak much, do you?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "And you speak too much, don't you?"

Leo grinned. "I do!" He said and then he went over his desk and started fidgeting with some tools and metals there.

Nico watched him. "Are you mechanic?"

"Kind of, yeah" he mumbled, now focused on what he was doing.

Nico kept watching him, then when he noticed, he turned around and went on unpacking.

"So, Nico, why did they send you here? " Leo asked turning to him with his usual smirk.

"Got in a fight" he shrugged. "I was expelled from my seventh school"

He chuckled. "I see" he said "Yeah, Percy was in many schools too, but he is cool. I was in many schools also. But I'm cooler"

He rolled his eyes. "Then why are you here?" He asked though he wasn't really curious about it.

"Arsoning"

Nico's eyes widened "What?!"

"Hey! It was an accident. Though of course the police and teachers didn't believe it" he shrugged. "I kind of set on fire my last school while I was proving one of my invents. No one died luckly"

"Yeah. Luckly" Nico said now a little worried about having him as a roommate.

"Don't worry. It just happened once" he chuckled.

"Uh-ha" he said not really convinced.

"Okay, when you finnish unpacking we can go say hi to Hazel"

Nico turned to his bags and grinned thinking about his sister. Okay, not everything was bad.

Leo's phone sounded. He picked it and answered, "Hola, Valdez here, who's there?" he said. "Oh. Yeah. He is here. Oh-but... Yeah. Sure! Okay. Yes, Hazel" he rolled his eyes. "No, no, no explotions yet"

"Explotions?" Nico said. " Yet?!"

"Shh!" Leo said and went back to his conversation. "Uh-ha. Okay, I'll tell him, see ya" he hang up. "It was Hazel. She told me to take you dinner with us. So you can meet people. Though not everyone is as awesome as I am" he shrugged, smirking.

"You are modest, aren't ya?"

He chuckled. "Cmon! I'm hungry! Finnish unpacking, so we an go to dinner."

"Okay, okay"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: Im really sorry if its out of characterS! Im trying to do my best c: oh, there are also curses so if you dont like it, sorry!**

"Well, this is the cafeteria. We have lunch and dinner here everyday" Leo explained Nico while leading the way to Leo's usual table.

Nico looked around the cafeteria. It was really big. Everyone seemed to know each other, no one seemed to be new. He sighed. He wasn't even sure if he liked this Leo guy, much less if he wanted to sit with him at his table. But Hazel was Leo's friend, so maybe he wasn't that bad.

They got to a table. There was just one girl sitting there. She looked up and smiled widely.

"Nico!" She said and hugged him.

Nico smiled a little and hugged her back. "Hey, Hazel"

"So you do smile, huh?" Leo said looking at Nico. He rolled his eyes and turned to Hazel.

"Hey! how are you?" She asked Nico.

"Meh" he shrugged.

She chuckled a little and sat in the table. Leo sat also. Nico sighed and sat next to his sister.

"So, dad was pretty mad, wasn't he?"

"Yes" Nico said with a nod.

She pursed her lips. "Well, at least you are here and you won't have to see his grumpy face" She said, he shrugged. "So? Do you like the school by far? Leo, did you show him around?"

Leo shook his head, "Not really"

"I told you to do so!"

"Oops" he shrugged and chuckled.

Hazel shook her head, and turned to Nico. "So? You like it?"

"I'm not sure. Dunno. I arrived like an hour and a half a ago"

"Well, but you got to know the best of the school: me. " Leo joked.

Hazel laughed a little, Nico just rolled his eyes.

Some minutes later, more people joined them. A pretty native American girl, a blonde guy and a chinese guy. "Hey!" Hazel said kissing the chinese guy's cheek when he sat next to her.

The boy blushed a little and smiled. "Hi"

"Oh, Nico. This is Frank, my boyfriend" Hazel said. The guy waved to him.

Nico raised an eyebrow, did Hazel have a boyfriend? Huh. He didnt know that. Oh well.

The other boy and the other girl sat beside Leo, holding hands. Those two seemed to be together as well.

"Hey" the girl said and looked at Nico. "Um, hi, who are you?"

"Uh" was all nico said. _Bad moment to be shy, introduce yourself to this people!, _he thought but he stayed quiet. He wasn't really good with people.

Hazel laughed a little, probably noticing Nico's akwardness. "Oh, this is Nico. My brother. Remember I told ya he was coming?"

The girl smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Well, hi Nico, I'm Piper"

"Sup? I'm Jason" the blonde guy said.

Nico waved a little. "Hi..."

Leo laughed loudly. "Nico, you're so fucking shy"

Nico frowned a little but then he shrugged, knowing Leo was right.

"Oh, Leo, don'mt bother him" Piper said rolling her eyes "He's new, of course he will be shy."

"Well, sorry, Beauty Queen" he said and she punched his arm. "Owie" he said rubbing his arm. Piper laughed.

"Hey, guys!" Another boy said, joining them. Black hair, green eyes. He pulled a pretty blonde to his lap. She giggled a little and rolled her eyes.

"Hi" the girl said.

Then they both turned to Nico. "Oh this is my brother! Nico di Angelo" Hazel rushed to say before Nico felt the urge to get out of there.

"Hi" Nico said.

The guy smiled. "Chill, dude. I'm Percy"

"I'm Annabeth" the blonde girl said.

He nodded.

After a couple of minutes of introducing each other, they all started asking Nico questions. Again he had to explain why he was taken to this school. Piper told him she was there for stealing a car. Jason for getting in some fights as well. Percy because of fights and that one time he caused somehow a big flood in his old school. Annabeth, well, for something not really big actually, just for insulting a teacher when he questioned her intelligence. Frank didnt have an actual reason.

"So, Nico, do ya have a girlfriend?" Percy asked with his arms around Annabeth.

"No"

"Of course not!" Leo said, Nico raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, sure, you seem cool but as quiet as you are, I can't picture you flirting with girls"

Flirting with /girls/. He almost laughed. But he stayed quiet. Amused that Leo thought that was the problem.

"I dunno. He has this image of bad boy, I'm pretty sure you have girls falling for you" Piper said. Jason looked at her, probably a little jealous. Piper rolled her eyes and pecked his lips. That made him smile a little.

"Well-" Nico started saying but got interrupted by Leo.

"So what's your deal to get girls then?"

"Is it me or it sounds like Valdez needs some advice?" Percy teased.

"What? No! Perce, man, the ladies loooove me" Leo said and chuckled.

"Yeah, your imaginary girlfriend loves you" Frank said. Leo narrowed his eyes, but then he stuck his tongue out at him.

So Leo was single.

And that was when Nico noticed that everyone here had a couple but Leo. He must have felt alone many times. Like the seventh wheel of the group or something.

"Oh, Percy, Nico's our new roomie" Leo told Percy.

The green eyed guy smiled and thumbed up. "Cool. Nico, you want some advice? Stay away from Leo's things, one of them might explode." He chuckled "Unless you want some naked chicks magazines. In that case, Leo has many of them"

The group laughed, even Nico laughed. But just a little bit.

"Not true" Leo protested blushing slightly, the others laughed more. "I swear I don't!"

* * *

After dinner, they all went to their rooms. They had classes tomorrow So they had to get up early. Nico was feeling now a little nervous. Sure. Now he met some people, but the most of them were older than him so he didn't know people of his year. Except for Hazel. To calm down, he thought about his other schools. He was always alone. So he decided there was no point in getting nervous.

When they got to their room, Nico thought it was gonna be akward with Leo and Percy being his roommates, but both of them were nice to him and didn't seem to mind he was there.

It was 1 am now. Percy had been sleeping and drooling for an hour. Leo was still working on something with his metal pieces. Nico was just listening to music, with his eyes closed, with his IPod.

He opened his eyes to go to the bathroom when he found Leo staring at him.

"what?"

Leo shook his head. "Nothing. You're really quiet. Just that. I was expecting to have a really noisy roomie or an annoying one... But now I think about that... Your silence bothers me"

"Oh well" Nico said and got inside his bathroom. When he came out, Leo turned to him again.

"So, did you have many friends at your old school?" he asked randomly.

"No" Nico said.

"Ooooh, so you're a lone wolf" Leo said and chuckled.

"What?" He said and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. "

"You aren't really friendly, aren't ya?"

He frowned a little "Well, I sometimes rather to be alone. So people won't bother me."

"Uh-ha. I don't care. You'll see. "

"See what?"

"I'll be your friend. I'm pretty sure you don't like me yet" he said smirking. Nico tried to argue, but yeah. Even though Leo was nice, he was too loud and too easy-going in Nico's opinion. "Aaand, Im determinated to make you smile."

"What? Why?" Nico asked confused, maybe blushing a little.

"You laughed when Percy joked. You smiled at Hazel. But you only scowl at me! Nope, mister. I'll make you smile at me"

"Well, good luck with that" he said lying on his bed "You're weird"

Leo laughed. "Jee, thanks. Normal's boring" he said.

Nico shook his head and got inside the sheets, ready to sleep.

"Niiight" Leo said and turned to his work.

_Doesn't he sleep?, _Nico thought. "Night" he mumbled and rolled over facing the wall to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico woke up with a noise At 7:30 am. A noise that sounded pretty much like an explotion.

He opened his eyes to find Percy laughing loudly and Leo muttering "Mierda, mierda" while cleaning something.

"What the hell?" Nico asked sitting up on his bed and rubbing his eyes.

Percy laughed more when Leo turned to him. His curly hair was really messy, his face and t-shirt were covered with ashes and grease.

"Well done, Repair boy" Percy said still laughing.

"Shut up! And don't copy Piper's nickname for me" he said trying to clean his face.

"What happened?" Nico asked raising an eyebrow, laughing at Leo's image.

Leo smiled. "I made you laugh!"

"Man, who wouldn't laugh at you right now?" Percy said "You are a mess!"

"Whatever. One of my inventions uh... Exploded."

Nico's eyes widened when he saw a smoking thing on his desk. "I see"

That made Leo and Percy laugh. "You'll get used to it, buddy" Percy said. "Well, guys, better hurry if you don't wanna be late. See ya" he said. He was already dressed. He grabbed his backpack and got out of the room.

"Well, I will definitely be late. I have to take a shower" Leo said, and got inside the bathroom.

Nico got up and got dressed as usual: dark jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt and his aviator jacket.

He didn't wait for Leo. He got out of the dorms building and went to the school building. He didn't seem to be late, lot of students were getting there.

"Who's that?"

"Is he goth?"

"Dunno. But he is hot"

"Hot? He is weird"

Those were a few of the things he heard about him on his way to class. "First class..." He looked at his schedule. "Maths. Shit, great" he mumbled to himself and kept walking.

He didn't know the inside of the building, so he got lost. When he finally arrived to his classroom, he was twenty minutes late.

"Late" the teacher, called Ms Dodds, said.

"Uh, yeah, I know. Kind of got lost" Nico said rubbing his neck.

"There is one seat. Go there and don't interrupt my class, kid" she said. As he was walking to a free seat at the back, the teacher said "So this is Nico di Angelo. New student. Treat him well. Or don't, I don't care. If you are going to punch him, please not in my class or I will have troubles for letting it happen"

Nico raised an eyebrow and sat down. Some students watched him and then went back to their business.

"Hey" someone whispered near him.

He looked around and smiled a little. "Hazel, hi"

She was two seats away from him. "Thats Ms Dodds. She hates every student here. Like the most of the teachers. She hates specially Percy. She is also a senior teacher. "

Nico nodded. "I don't like her"

"No one does" she chuckled.

"Miss Levesque, be quiet!" The teacher said and went on with her class.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So. What's your next class?"

Nico looked at his schedule again. "Mm greek"

"Oh it's in the way of my Latin class, I'll take you there"

"Thanks" he said.

After Maths class, Hazel took Nico to his greek class. The teacher, Mr Brunner, seemed nice unlikly Ms Dodds. Nico didn't have many problems with the lenguage, actually he was pretty good at it.

After greek he went to Art. There were students of all ages in that class.

He sat at the back again and started doodling some skulls.

"Octavian, for god's sake, stop bothering or I'll punch you!" A ginger girl told a tall blonde guy. He laughed.

"Oh, Miss Dare, you wouldn't do that"the boy said.

"Oh, is that a challenge?" The girl said narrowing her eyes.

He laughed again. The girl rolled her eyes and kept drawing. She was really good.

"I'm pretty sure, you're just in this class to bother me" she mumbled.

"Duuuh" the guy said. And scooted closer. She moved away.

"Cmon, Rach. You know you loooove the fact I'm here"

"Don't call me Rach, or I'll call you Tavy, Octavian" she said. The guy shook his head. "and no, I dont love that you are here. " she said but this time she chuckled.

She took a paintbrush and drew a mustache over his lips with green paint. She laughed. He frowned a little and shook his head, but then he laughed a bit too. Nico chuckled, and regreated it because they turned to him.

"You are laughing at me?" This Octavian said, frowning.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him, he's an idiot. I'm Rachel, my mustache friend is Octavian. You are...?"

"Nico. Nico di Angelo"

She smiled, "Nice to meet ya, cool skulls" she said looking at his doodles.

"Thanks" he said, and looked at her art. "Yours is really good" he mumbled. She smiled.

"Wait? You are di Angelo? Mister, you are the topic of some conversations here. You are the new guy right? Girls are already drooling and talking about you" Octavian said rolling his eyes. "You are Percy's roomie, right?" Nico nodded. "Yeah, he told us about you. "

"Oh" he said and looked down.

Rachel shook his head. "Don't worry. He said you were quiet but also cool" she smiled "Unlike this stupid beside me"

"Hey!" Octavian complained, while wiping his green mustache.

"No, no! That mustache made you look handsome!" Rachel said laughing. Octavian rolled his eyes.

He talked to them for a little while. Rachel seemed to be cool and witty. This Octavian guy was pretty crazy. After the Art class he walked out of the classroom.

"See ya, around Nico" Rachel said walking to her next class with Octavian.

Nico went to his other classes, getting lost again a couple of times.

* * *

He met Hazel in his way to the cafeteria for lunch. They sat together and soon Leo -who was clean now-, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Piper and Frank joined them.

They talked about random stuff. Hazel told him she shared her room with a girl called Reyna -who Piper didnt like much because she was after Jason-. Annabeth shared the room with Piper, Rachel and a girl called Thalia. Jason shared the room with Frank and Octavian in the roman building.

They also showed him their schedules. The boys had gym together, no matter the ages. They also told Nico about the school clubs and sports he could join but he wasn't interested in anything.

So like this was the rest of his week: going to the classes and sitting with them. This school wasn't half bad after all.

* * *

The gang accepted Nico inmediatly in their group and soon started calling him 'friend'. It felt weird but Nico liked the fact he had friends now. About Percy and Leo everything was alright. Leo pranked Nico a couple of times and Percy helped Nico to prank Leo back. Percy acted like a big brother to Nico. Leo. Well, he was annoying and loud, but also nice and funny so Nico ended up being his friend. And yes, every time Nico smiled -which still wasn't usual-, Leo would cheer. And to Leo the fact they were now friends was great also, because when their friends were in dates or something, those two would hang out together and wouldn't get bored or feel alone.

The other kids at school... well, some girls flirted with him but he didn't show interest in any of them. His friends kept asking why, but Nico wouldn't tell.

Also some guys bullied him but his friends were there. Specially Leo was there, to get in troubles with him:

"This sucks" Nico said, resting his head on his hand.

It was Saturday. Leo and Nico were at detention. They weren't allowed to leave the campus this weekend. And all because of those guys.

In Friday's gym class, some guys messed with Nico and Leo tried to help him when they started fighting. Nico said he could fight alone but they were too many so he accepted his help. The guys gained some bruises, Leo was scrawny but faught pretty well too, though he gained a blackeye. After all this, they ended up in detention. They were the only ones in the classroom now.

"It does. Yeah" Leo said.

Nico sighed heavily. "So..."

"So... We can't get out of the campus. Shit"

"Yeah..." Nico said and rested his forehead on the desk he was sitting.

"Mmm" Leo said walking in circles impatiently. He was really adhd, so he couldnt be still. "Oh, hey! There's a party tonight! Wanna go?"

"A party?" He asked, lifting his head, looking up at him.

"Yeah! Well. Not exactly a party. We're going to Piper and Annabeth's room coz it's the biggest one. And we just go there, watch a movie, drink and stuff." Leo explained "So wanna come?"

"Mmm..." He hesitated.

"C'mon, man! c'mooooon" he said shaking him.

"Fine, fine! Okay. God. I'll go"

"Cool" he said and then looked around. Coach Hedge, their gym teacher and the one supposed to watch them while they were at detention, wasn't there. He had said he was going to the bathroom but Leo and Nico got the feeling he just left them there. "Okay, so Hedge won't come. Let's get out of here"

Nico nodded. "Agreed." He said and stood up. They walked to the door. "It's locked!"

"What the fuck?" Leo said and tried to opened. "Coach Hedge locked us! He can't do that! ¡Qué estúpido!"

As Nico learned, when Leo got upset, he would always start cursing in Spanish. Nico rolled his eyes and looked around. "Then I guess we'll have to wait"

"No, man. I can't be here another hour. " he said and looked around. "The window!" He said and ran to one. "Locked, crap" he said and tried with the other window. It opened. "Yes! C'mon, let's jump."

Nico walked over there and pocked his head out of the window. "Aren't we too high?"

"Nah. It wouldn't be the first time I do this, c'mon" he said and jumped off. "my butt! Ouch" he said when he got to the ground.

Nico sighed and looked at the door. He saw now Coach Hedge by the door trying to open it and looking at Nico furious. "Oh heck" Nico said and jumped off as well without thinking it twince. "Ow" he said. Leo stood up and held out his hand to help him up. When they stood, they looked up and saw a group of cheerleaders staring at them strangely.

"Hello, ladies" Leo said after flipping his hair. "Everything alright, señoritas?"

The girls giggled. Nico frowned. "Leo! Not the moment! Hedge saw us jumping"

"What?" He said.

"I will catch you two, cupcakes! You will die, die die!" Hedge yelled. They saw him pocking his head out of the window. Then he went away. Probably to the exit to catch them.

"Oh, shit, run!" Leo said. He grabbed Nico's wrist and started running, dragging him behind him.

"What did he mean with the 'die, die, die'?" Nico asked while running.

"That he will probably hit us with his baseball bat! Hurry!" He said and ran faster. Nico looked over his shoulder and saw the Coach running after them. And yes. With the baseball bat in his hand.

"Oh shit"

They turned in a corner, running across the campus. "Here!" Leo said and dragged Nico inside a really small room near the football field. Some footballs fell on them. "Ouch" they complained and looked up.

They were both breathless from running and nose-to-nose.

Leo swallowed. "you okay...?"

Nico nodded. "Yeah..." He said, maybe blushing a little. They were too close.


	5. Chapter 5

They were both breathless from running and nose-to-nose.

Leo swallowed. "you okay...?"

Nico nodded. "Yeah..." He said, maybe blushing a little. They were too close.

Leo nodded, "Okay, good" he said. They caught each other's eyes. It felt weird. Being so close and all.

"uh... Leo? " Nico said and broke the eye contact. "Personal space" he said pushing him away.

Leo blushed slightly, for some reason, and nodded. "Yeah, sorry" He said rubbing his neck. He turned to the door and opened it a little, poking his head out. He looked around. He spotted Coach Hedge. "Nico, we should get out of here before Hedge finds us"

Nico poked his head out too. "Yeah... Where to then?"

"Mm..." He pursed his lips. "Let's go to the library. He would never think we went there."

"Okay..." He said, "But he is still around..."

"Doesn't matter. At the count of three, we run to the library" he said. Nico nodded. "Well... 3!" He said and got out, running towards the library.

Nico ran fastly to catch up with him. "What happened to the 1 and 2 ?!" He asked while they were running.

Hedge luckly didn't see them, or at least not in time. They got to the library quickly. They entered and panted.

"Shhh!" The librarian said.

They rolled their eyes and sat in a table over there. The library was huge.

Nico sighed as he sat down. "Pff... I'm tired"

Leo nodded and took a breath. "Yeah, me too" he said and sighed. He looked around "Hey, Ella" he told a girl with red hair, that was sitting nearby them, surrounded with piles of books.

"Hi, Leo!" She smiled and went back to her book.

Leo turned back to Nico. "Okay, so he'll probably kill us next gym class"

"I bet!"

"Shhhh!" The librarian said again. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. So, what now? We have to stay here? It's like staying in detention" he complained.

Leo shook his head, "Nope, my dear friend. Ella, sorry to interrupt you again, but do you know if the back door is still watched by the teachers?"

"No. No. It isn't. It's free." she said quickly and went on reading.

"C'mon, follow me" Leo said standing up.

Nico stood up as well, "Where we going now?" he asked rising an eyebrow.

"Out" was all Leo said. "Cmoooon!"

"Sshhhh!" The librarian again said.

"For god's sake! We are fucking leaving!" Leo told the librarian.

The woman just nodded, ignoring the bad vocabulary. Leo shook his head and started walking to the back of the library. Nico followed.

After walking past many bookshelves, they got to the back of the library. It was pretty dark. "There" Leo pointed a metal door with a sign that said 'Exit'.

"Coach Hedge'll see us" Nico said.

Leo shook his head, "This exit goes to the parking lot. We can get a car and go out "

Nico considered it a moment. "Do you drive?"

"Yeah"

"So you have a car?"

"No, man, I can't afford one. But I know how to hotwire one"

Nico stared at him. Okay, this guy really liked troubles. "You... You are nuts. Don't you think things?"

"Nico" he put a hand on his shoulder. "_Thinking interfieres with being nuts_. Cmon!" he said and walked out.

Nico sighed and walked out as well. He wasn't an angel either so, what the hell? "Okay, fine. Let's get a car." Nico said, "Which one?"

"Mmm... what about that one?" He pointed an old red car.

"There are better cars"

"Yes but if we crash or something, the problems would be smaller. I mean, that car's a crap, the owner should thank us if we crash it"

"Leo..." Nico started saying quietly and calm.

"Yeah?"

"WHY WOULD WE CRASH IT?!" he said "Lets stay alive, okay?!" he said and started walking to the red car.

Leo laughed and followed him to the car.

"The doors are closed, how are we gonna op-" Nico started asking but Leo was already inside. "Okay, you do this quite a lot, don't you?"

Leo smirked. He opened the other door so Nico could get in and then he started working on the cables to hot wire it. Nico watched him while doing his work. Leo again looked focused and this made Nico clear that Leo could be serious sometimes... Even though it was about kind of stealing a car now. Oh well.

"Done!" Leo said with his mischievous smile.

Nico blinked, pretty impressed. "Wow, that was fast. If someday I decide to steal a car, I'm definitely calling you for the hot wire thing"

"That's so flattering" Leo chuckled and pulled out the car. Soon they were in the street. Leo was a pretty good driver so luckly they weren't going to crash. "So, Nico, where do you wanna go?"

Nico was looking through the window. Then he turned to Leo. "Im' kind of hungry"

"Mmm, okay, then wanna go to... Uh.. Subway?" He suggested.

Nico shrugged, "Sure"

Leo smiled and kept driving, now on their way to the nearest Subway. "So where are the others today?" Nico asked to break the silence. He usually wouldn't mind being quiet, but he had found out he actually enjoyed talking to Leo. Sometimes. Another times, he would like to punch him to make him shut up.

"I think Annabeth's studying for an exam. Percy went to his apartment to say hi to his family. Frank... I dont have a freaking idea. Um... Jason and Piper went to the movies and Hazel is riding her horse"

Nico nodded. "Leo... Do you like Hazel?"

"Of course, she's my friend."

"No, idiot. I meant, like a crush or something"

"Oooh" he chuckled, "Nah, I don't. I mean, she's pretty and I know she's your sister but uh... Not my type."

"Then why does Frank kind of dislike you?"

"I guess he is a little jealous coz Hazel and I are pretty close, but trust me, I don't like her in that way"

Nico nodded. For some reason, feeling relieved. "What about Piper? You two are really close too."

"Nope. She is Jason's" he said and glanced at him with a smirk "Why you ask? I didn't know you were that curious"

Nico looked through the window, feeling his cheeks a little warmer. "I-I don't know actually. Just to make a conversation, I guess?" He said. Leo nodded. "so you like someone?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. But that doesn't matter, you know? That person would never like me back"

"Ha, what happened to the 'the ladies looove me' thing?" Nico said raising an eyebrow. Leo blushed and shrugged. "So this is the insecure Leo... Why you think that girl wouldn't like you back?"

He laughed bitterly. "Well, that _person_ wouldn't like me back because, well, I dont think I am, uh.. His type"

"His type?" Nico looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Leo said, kind of realizing what he had just said.

"You said 'I dont think I am _his_ type" Nico repeated. "Leo. Are you gay?" Nico asked directly. He was kinda surprised because Leo would flirt with every girl at the campus.

"What?! No! No. Im not" he said, blushing more.

"I wouldn't judge you"

"I am not!" He said. Then he sighed heavily and stopped the car because they arrived to Subway. "Listen, I just... Confused the word 'his' for 'her'. Okay?" He said and got out of the car. Nico narrowed his eyes and got out of the car as well.

They walked inside Subway and ordered their sandwiches. Then they sat in a table to eat.

"What about you...?" Leo asked unwrapping the paper covering his sandwich.

Nico looked up. "What about me what?"

"Do you like someone...?"

Nico stayed quiet. He wasn't sure. He _never_ thought about it because he didnt' want to think about it. "No" he said. Though it felt like a lie. Because it probably was a lie.

"No one? Really? Huh... I mean, some girls like you at school... "

"Yeah but I don't like them" he said and started eating.

"Oh... Well, we are gonna find you someone, man."

He shook his head, "No, I'm fine being single"

Leo shrugged and started eating as well. "okay..." he said "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Nico swallowed his food and shook his head. "Nope. Never. Just crushes."

Leo grinned, "Huh. Who were your crushes?"

"Not of your business, Valdez" he said and threw him a piece of bread.

Leo laughed "You don't want a food fight with me" he said and threw him a piece of tomato.

* * *

Nico huffed.

"So I guess this is what happens when you start a food fight in Subway" Leo said.

They were both sitting in the car again. The Subway manager had made them leave, pretty mad and told them to never get back.

"Yeah" Nico said.

They both looked at each other for some seconds and then laughed loudly. They were all dirty thanks to the food they threw to each other.

Leo smiled widely and pointed at Nico "You laughed"

Nico rolled his eyes. "I guess I did. "

"You know that laughing or smiling are good things, right?"

"Yeah" Nico mumbled. "But it isn't always easy"

Leo bit his lip and looked down. "Hazel told me about your mom and your other sister. About the burning and all"

Nico looked at him, frowning a little.

"Don't get angry with her" Leo said. "I just wanted to know a little more about you, so I asked."

Nico smiled a little and then looked away. "Nah, it's fine, I guess"

Leo smiled slightly and then sighed. "So that's why you are sometimes grumpy... And quiet.. And gloomy?" He asked after some seconds of silence.

Nico nodded. "Yes, Leo. And I know you won't probably get it since you are always joking and ha-"

"My mom died in a fire too" Leo interrupted. Nico looked at him, not with pitty, with a look that said 'I understand'. "Humor is a way to hide pain. Just that" he pursed his lips.

"I guess we have different ways to deal with the pain" Nico said.

Leo nodded, deep sadness in his eyes.

Nico couldn't believe he was having an actual serious converstion, a sad one, with Leo Valdez. The kid who seemed to be always happy and joking.

"Nico..." He said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I need a hug" he said, that little smirk appearing again on his lips again.

"What?!"

"Hug me"

"Hell, no. I don't like hugs."

"C'mon, man. I'm sad, you made me feel sad. Do something about it now"

Nico sighed and akwardly hugged him. Leo was so warm. It actually felt nice being in his embrace.

"Thanks, buddy" Leo mumbled.

"No problem." Nico said, and flushed him a smile which as always made Leo smile.

Leo let go of him. "So enough cheesiness. Wanna go to the Arcade? we have a couple of hours until the small party"

Nico nodded. "Sure, sounds good"

"Cool" he smiled and pulled out the car again. "And Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Really. For listening... and the hug"

"No problems, Valdez"

They looked at each other again and both blushed a little for some reason.

"Leo... don't look at me, look at the street" Nico mumbled after some seconds, but without breaking the eye contact.

"Right. We dont wanna crash" he chuckled and looked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: Okay, this chapter is gonna be pretty long. Truth and Dare also!**

They were in the Arcade a really long time. Nico loved those games where he had to shoot zombies. Leo felt like playing the dance game in there as well, which made Nico laugh -and this pleased Leo-. They played pool and hockey air.

After a couple of hours, they had to leave.

They got inside the car again, and went back to their school. Leo parked the car where they had found it before.

"I wonder who is the car's owner" Leo said when they got out of it.

"I finally find you, you two are in so much trou-" Coach Hedge yelled at them, coming out of the library, but then suddenly cut off. Leo and Nico looked at him and stepped back. "Why are you standing next to my car?! What did you do to it?! "

Leo and Nico looked at each other with wide eyes. "Our luck is the best" Nico muttered.

They looked back at the Coach. "Run" Leo said and both started running around the parking lot while Hedge chased them with his bat screaming 'die, die, die'.

As they were faster than Hedge, after running in circles many in the parking lot, they got inside the library again. They shut the door harshly and ran to the library's entry door laughing and escaping from Hedge while the librarian kept saying 'Shhh!'

"Die, die, die!" Hedge yelled when he entered the library once more.

"Shhhh!"

Nico and Leo laughed, they were near the door but Hedge was about to reach them. They did something stupid -again- to avoid Hedge: they pushed a small bookshelf so the books fell all over the floor and made Hedge's way harder. The librarian went crazY which made her break her own rule of silence and started yelling at them. But they didnt care and got out of the library. They kept running, just in case, until they got to their dorms building. They climbed up the stairs quickly and got inside their room, shutting the door, and slided down to sit on the floor. They started laughing loudly.

"Okay, we probably gain us the longest detention ever" Leo said wiping a tear for laughing.

They were pretty stupid: they escaped from detention, got in trouble and probably would end up in detention again. But they just kept laughing at the librarian's and Hedge's faces back there at the library.

"I dont know about the detention, but we should never go back to the library" Nico said, laughing.

Leo was still laughing as well, "Yeah, the librarian probably wants to kill us."

"So does Hedge"

"We are so screwed"

Nico nodded and chuckled. Leo looked at him and smiled widely.

"what?" Nico said raising an eyebrow, still feeling amused about what happened.

"Well, i just... You laughed a lot. Thats cool. It actually suits ya, you should smile more often, it makes you cuter"

"Cuter?" Nico raised an eyebrow again.

"Uh..." Leo said. Then he laughed, but Nico could swear he was blushing. "Yeah... I was kidding, dude" he kept laughing strangely, "Okay, I'll go take a shower, then we go to Annabeth's room"

* * *

"So, how was the detention today, guys?" Jason said.

They were all in Annabeth's room- which was also Piper's. It was a nice and pretty big room, it had many posters on the walls and lot of pictures. Annabeth and Piper's roomies werent there. Rachel was hanging out with her art mates and Octavian who just went to bother her, though the gang thought there was another reason. Nico would probably ask Rachel what was going on between her and Octavian, they had become good friends. And Thalia was in a concert with her boyfriend Luke.

Leo and Nico laughed. They kind of got surprised by Nico laughing.

"Detention... Mm. Pretty well" Leo said. Jason and Frank raised an eyebrow not getting why they were laughing.

Percy had Annabeth in his arms, sitting on her bed. He chuckled. "You didnt hear it, guys? These two made a big mess today. They are in sooo much troubles. Awesome" he thumbed up.

"what did you do?" Frank asked.

"Not much, stole a car, messed the library... The usual stuff" Leo said and grinned.

"Yeah, dont forget the food fight in Subway" Nico said, hiding a smile.

Leo laughed, "Hell, that was fun! "

"Food fight in Subway?" Annabeth said and chuckled, "Okay, seems like you two had fun today"

"We have the thiiings" Piper said entering to the room with Hazel. They brought some food and a movie in case the bored.

They all sat on the floor. Hazel between Frank and Nico. Annabeth on Percy's lap. Jason next to Piper and Leo, and Leo next to Nico and Jason.

"Well, Wanna play it or not? " Hazel asked grinning, impatiently. She had suggested to play 'Truth or Dare' Before leaving with Piper. "Cmon, guys! Its fun!"

"Okay, lets play it" Frank said.

"Yay!"

"Wait, wait, waaaaait" Leo said, they all turned to him. "We have to state something: if someone lies in 'Truth' or if someone doesnt want to do their dare, i suggest we have..." He smirked evily "some punishments"

"Isnt that against rules?" Annabeth said.

"Annie, we are all here in this school for breaking rules" Percy said and chuckled.

"Right"

"So, cmon, lets write some punishments and we pick them randomly" Leo said. They all agreed and wrote some punishments in small papers. Then they put the papers in Annabeth's Yankees cap which was in the middle of the circle.

"Okay, who starts?" Frank said looking at his friends.

"Me!" Leo said smirking. He looked around for his victim, "Hmm... " he said and rubbed his hands. "Beauty Queen..."

"Oh no" she said.

"Oh yeah" he smirked "Truth or dare, cutie?"

She was about to say dare but then thought the one who would dare her was Leo. So better not. "Truth"

They huffed, "Baaah" Leo waved his hand. "Fine" he said and thought about it. He smirked. "Okay, Piper. If you had to fuck with any guy in this room, and it doesnt include Jason, who would be the luckly guy?" He wiggled his eyesbrows.

"Ooooooooooh" Hazel and Percy teased. They all laughed.

Piper was red, Jason didnt seem amused. "Leo, you cant just ask that!"

"Oh well, it did anyway. Answer or punishmeeeeent, Pipes"

Piper rubbed her face. "Uh... " she thought it a moment. "Well, Annabeth would kill my if I said Percy..."

"Obviously" Annabeth agreed.

"And so will Hazel if I said Frank" she said "And Nico, is looking akward. So i will say you, Repair Boy"

Jason frowned. Leo laughed, "I have always known you want me"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, mmm... Hazel, truth or dare?"

She looked at the others, "Truth. Because I dont trust any of you with the dares". They chuckled.

"Okay..." She said "Mmm"

"Oh, I got a question!" Frank said.

"Wait, for your turn, Zhang" Leo said. Frank glared at him.

Piper sighed, "Fine, whats your question?"

"Do you like Leo? Like a crush" He said turning to Hazel.

She frowned, "God, Frank, are you still with that? I told ya many times 'NO'. Do you believe me or you want me to take a punishment?"

He looked down. "Sorry."

Hazel sighed heavily and looked around, "Nico, truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said, and shrugged. Percy smirked.

"Can I dare him?"

"No" Hazel said. Percy pouted and Annabeth chuckled. Hazel thought about Nico's dare. "Okay... Um... I dare you to..." She Huffed. "Fine, Percy, you can dare him just because I dont have anything in mind"

Percy did a evil laugh, "Okay, hell boy. Your dare is to take a punishment."

"I dont think that's fair" Nico scowled. Percy chuckled.

"Oh well" he shrugged, "What? Are you a chickeeeeeeen?"

Nico rolled his eyes and took a random paper from the cap. He opened it.

"Read it" Hazel said.

It took a whole minute to get what it said. "Uh, exchange clothes with someone of your opossite sex" he raised an eyebrow. "Okay, this is a stupid dare. "

Percy snickered. "Stupid or not, you have to exchange clothes with a girl"

Nico frowned slightly. "Fine" he said and looked at the girls. Piper was pretty boyish so maybe he wouldnt look that rediculous with her clothes unlike with the other girl's clothes. "Piper?"

She nodded and chuckled. "Cmon" she said and stood up.

They left for some minutes. When they came back, Nico was using Piper's jeans which were a little tighter than his, an orange short sleeve t shirt and a ski jacket. Piper was wearing his aviator jacket, dark jeans and his skull t shirt.

They sat back in the circle.

"Wait" Annabeth said with a smirk. "I have a question, Jason dont kill me please. But... Nico and Piper. You had to take the clothes off in the bathroom... I mean, then you saw each other's underwear, right?..."

Total silence. Jason frowned. If he only knew that Nico didnt care much about seeing Piper in underwear.

"Okay... Nico! Your turn!" Annabeth said.

"Okay... Uh... Percy" he said and narrowed his eyes.

"Dare"

Nico nodded. "Mmm..." He said "Okay... I dare you to twerk at tomorrows lunch"

Percy laughed.

"Im serious" Nico said.

"Oh" he blushed and they all laughed. "Fine, fine. I'll do it. Okay, Jason, truth or dare?"

"Truth" he said. Not because he was a chicken or anything, he just wanted to get rid off this quickly so it could be his turn.

"Baaaah" Percy said and booed him. "Okay... Uh" he scratched his head, he wasnt good at 'truths'. "Uh, fave color?"

"Percy!" they all complained.

Jason laughed. "Blue" he said and smirked "My turn" he said. And looked straight at Leo. "Leo, truth or dare?"

Leo huffed. "Man, its like you dont know who you are talking to. Dare!"

Jason nodded and smirked. He glanced at Nico. He was so mad at those two. With Leo because of the stupid question he asked Piper and the fact Piper chose him, and with Nico because he saw Piper's underwear. "I dare you to..."

"Cmon, less mystery, sparky" Leo said impatiently.

"Make out during a minute with..." he said, they all waiting to hear the name. He snickered. "With Nico"

"WHAT?!" Leo and Nico said, widened eyes. They all burst into a big laugh, except of course for Nico and Leo who were blushing and avoiding each other's look.

"Revenge, my friends!" Jason said. The others were still laughing. Jason felt bad for them... For two seconds. Then he went on laughing with the others.

"No, man, I'll take a punishment" Leo said blushing slightly. He looked at the cap and reached it to take a paper. He opened it and read. "Drink piss" he read. Then he frowned. "Oh cmon! Thats gross!"

They all laughed again but Nico. He was quiet, regreating coming to that small party.

"I wont drink piss!" He said, "Cmon, can i take another punishment?"

They all shook their heads smirking. Of course. Leo loved making them miserable everytime they played 'Truth or Dare', why would they be good to him now?

"Nope." Annabeth said with a witty smirk. "Those are the rules. Punishment or dare. You stated it, Leo"

Leo glared at Annabeth. "Thanks for pointing that out" he said with sarcasm obviously. Then he turned to Jason. "Couldnt you think of another dare? Didnt you have anything better?"

Jason laughed evily.

Leo glared at him, then he looked away and sighed. They all were silent, waiting for Leo to do something. Nico was tempted to run out of there. He felt his heart beating really fast, why was he so nervous? Oh yeah. Right. But then he calmed down when he saw Leo looked at the paper again.

Leo glanced at Nico and then at everyone else. They were all waiting for Leo to do either things. They would enjoy whatever he chose, because both things werent for Leo's amusement. One was gross and the other thing was well... He didnt want to, thats it. "Who wrote this?" He pointed the paper. Frank smirked and raised his hand.

"Guilty"

Leo glared at him. If he did the punishment, Frank would get what he wanted. Annoy him. But Jason was annoying him too. Leo stayed quiet, his face emotionless, thinking of what to do. Which seemed worse.

Nico glanced at him and saw him looking down and staring at the paper. He was considering the punishment. Good. Then he shouldnt worr-

His thoughts were totally cut off by Leo's lips. Hazel gasped and fanned herself. Jason and Percy chuckled and Annabeth and Frank had widened their eyes. Piper looked away.

Leo was kissing Nico. Soft at first, then rougher. Nico was really shocked but he ended up kissing back.

Jason was counting the time with a triumph smirk on his face. "Okay, done. A minute"

Leo kind of didnt listen, he went on. Nico didnt pull away either.

"Leo! A minute!" Jason repeated. Leo's cheeks turned scarlet red and pulled away.

"yeah..." He said and looked away, avoiding to look at Nico.

Nico avoided to look at Leo too, he was actually looking anywhere but the people there. He was blushing furiously.

They all were staring at them.

"leo... Your turn" Piper said quietly, for some reason feeling bad for Leo. She was the only one that noticed Leo was having a fight with himself, in his mind.

"Yeah" he mumbled, looking down. "Uh... Annabeth..."

"Dare"

He rubbed his face, trying to think of a dare. "Dunno... let Percy give a hickey" he said, not amused. His face was again emotionless.

Percy smirked and kissed Annabeth neck, to then give her a hickey.

"Okay, Annabeth, your turn " Percy said smirking.

They all kept playing like nothing happened, but neither Leo nor Nico felt good. What was wrong with them?

* * *

After finnishing the game and watching the movie, they all went back to their rooms.

"Im looking forward to your twerk tomorrow, Perce" Leo said as he, Percy and Nico entered the room.

Percy chuckled. He changed his clothes And laid down on his bed. He was soon asleep while drooling.

Leo and Nico went to brush their teeth.

They were still akward around each other.

Leo spitted and washed his mouth. "Nico...?"

"Hm..?" Nico said and he washed his mouth after splitting, while Leo dried his mouth. Leo gave him the towel and dried his mouth as well.

"You... You know we dont have to be akward, right? Like... I mean... I-It was just a dare. Nothing else. We are still friends, right?" He asked and Nico nodded. "Okay, good, I mean, it was just a stupid dare. Nothing else."

"Nothing else" Nico repeated.

"Yeah..."

"Though I have to admit, it still feels akward" Nico mumbled.

"Just... Just lets not make a big deal about it. It was just a kiss. " he said and took Nico's face in his hands and gave him a quick kiss. Nico's eyes widened, in shock. "Uh... See? Just a kiss" Leo said, but he was blushing. And a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: thanks for the last reviews! :D and this chapter Is pretty loNg too. Also, here is already 18th so happy birthday Percy! C':**

"Just... Just lets not make a big deal about it. It was just a kiss. " he said and took Nico's face in his hands and gave him a quick kiss. Nico's eyes widened, in shock. "Uh... See? Just a kiss" Leo said, but he was blushing. And a lot.

Nico blinked many times before getting what had just happened. Leo kissed him. Again. AGAIN. And this wasnt because of a dare. Probably, just to prove his point. But still.

Nico blushed. A lot. As much as Leo.

"Uh" he mumbled. Then he babbled something that actualy none of them understood.

Leo was with wide eyes, trying to figure out what he just did. Well, actually trying to figure out _why_ he did it. He slowly let go of Nico's face. "Um" he said "Well... I think... I.. Im going to sleep since I have just proved it was just a kiss, nothing else, no reason to be akward. Good night!" He said all that fastly and went to his bed.

Nico was still kind of in shock. Then he went to his bed as well. He stared at the ceiling for a while before closing his eyes. Well... He decided he needed to talk to Hazel. About stuff. Stuff he had only talked to her. And to no one else.

* * *

Next day. It was Sunday. Nico woke up and looked around. No one else was in the room. He sighed heavily and sat up. He rubbed his eyes to wear off his sleepy face.

Someone knocked the door.

It took a whole minute for Nico to react and answer. "Come in" he said while yawning and scratching his head a little. Just an attractive view.

Hazel with her usual kind smile came inside the room.

"Hey, did I wake you up?" She asked looking at his sleepy face and messy black hair.

Nico shook his head, "Nah" he said and yawned a little again, "Sup..?"

She shrugged and sat at the edge of his bed. "You okay?"

"Why you ask?" he asked. He would usually have said 'Im never okay' but since he got to this school, he started feeling better.

"Because... " she shifted a little, now looking a bit akward. "Last night... After truth or dare, I dont know... You looked ..."

Nico interrupted with a groan. "Yeah, yeah, whatever" he mumbled.

He wanted to talk with Hazel about it but he just woke up, he was still tired, so he didnt feel like opening up or being serious right now.

Hazel just watched him, anyone could say she was concerned. "Im fine" Nico said.

She nodded, clearly not convinced. "How is Leo? Piper was worried about him, she didnt say why though"

He shrugged, "Dunno, I didnt see him today" he said. "Wait, all of this is because of Leo's dare? Gods, it was just ... Just a dare, I dont kn-"

"Nico" Hazel cut him off, intently looking at him.

Nico swallowed and looked down.

"I came here, because... Well, I dont think anyone else noticed but... But you looked confused. " she said still looking at him. "And you know it"

Nico looked up at her. "Did you tell anyone?"

"Of course not" she said shaking her head.

He nodded relieved. The thing was that Nico was clearly confused by his sexuality. And he had told Hazel about it, even before he came to this school. He had never been in a relationship, because, well, he didnt like people, people didnt like him. Though yes, he had had some small crushes. Some of them girls, the most of them boys.

"Nico, I'll be direct. " she said "Do you like Leo?"

"No" Nico answered before thinking truly about it.

"No? "

"Well, he is my friend. Thats all" he said coldly now. He stood up and got inside the bathroom.

"Nico..." Hazel complained.

"Cant I pee?!" He asked inside the bathroom.

Hazel sighed, "Okay, sorry" she said and pursed her lips, "Gotta go now, see ya at lunch for Percy's twerk"

Nico heard and door closing. He got out of the bathroom and laid back down on his bed staring at the ceiling.

* * *

"Cmon, Percy, it was your dare." Jason insisted.

"Yeah, follow the rules" Annabeth said.

"You just want to see me moving my butt" Percy said. They all chuckled.

They were at the cafeteria sitting in their usual table, waiting for Percy to do his dare. Yeah. He had to twerk and all he was doing was sitting there, trying to get away with it.

"Cmoooon" Leo said, "Girls will go crazy"

Percy smirked looking at Annabeth's face, clerly not that amused now.

"Percy" Piper said. "Do it. Get over it and do it"

He sighed, Piper had a talent for telling people what to do. No. She wasnt bossy but in the way she said the things... It was weird.

He grunted. He stood up and said "I hate you, Nico"

Nico just snickered and went on eating his food.

Percy shook his head and walked to the middle of the cafeteria. "I dont have music, oh well..."

Leo smirked and took out his ipod touch prom his pocket. "Got it!" He said and played some music.

"I hate you too!" Percy said.

He looked around, he saw people wondering what he was gonna do. The gang was waiting for him to do it with big smirks on their faces and snickering.

Percy swallowed and...

The gang bursted into big laughs, the other students were watching. Some girls drooling, another ones taking pictures. And yes, Percy was twerking.

Leo and Nico bro-fisted and laughed, for a moment forgetting what happened last night. Yeah, it was just a dare. Everything was good again.

* * *

No. Everything was not good again.

They had their moments when they were bros and everything was cool, but they also had akward moments. The week went pretty weird.

MONDAY:

Nico was at Art class.

"So" Rachel started, as always she had been arguing and laughing with Octavian. "Nico, how was Saturday's night? We wanted to go but we already had other plans" she shrugged.

"Yeah, i know, um... i guess it was okay" Nico said, still doodling, without looking up.

"just okay?"

"Yeah..." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Is Leo a good kisser?" Octavian asked with a stupid smirk.

Nico stopped doodling, he stared at the paper, blankly. He was trying to decide to either stab Octavian with a paintbrush or interrogate him. H_ow does he know?! who told him?!, _he thought.

"Octavian!" Rachel complained and punched Octavian's arm harshly.

"Ouch" he complained rubbing his arm and looked at Nico, his smirk was back. "So? was he good?" He asked again. Not that he cared, but he just loved making people feel akward and irritated.

Nico looked up from his drawing glaring at Octavian. The blond guy swallowed. Yes. Nico could be really scary if he wanted to.

The bell rang and Nico got out of the classroom before he could say something else. He wasnt looking where he was going, he just wanted to be far from Octavian.

"Ow!" Someone Nico ran into said.

"Watch out" Nico said scowling.

He looked up. Leo. Great.

"oh... Uh.. Sorry" Nico added.

They noticed they were almost nose-to-nose again. They inmediatly stepped back. "Um, got a class" Leo said.

"Yeah" was Nico said before he quickly kept walking to his next class.

The rest of the day? Pretty akward.

TUESDAY:

Nico was at the library. Millie, the librarian, surprinsinly let him enter. She actually thanked him for making that mess the last Saturday because now she and Hedge had a date. _What kind of insane person would like to go on a date with Hedge?_, was all that came to Nico's mind. He just nodded and went to the bookshelves. He sat on the floor to read some greek book about Underworld - the topic he chose for his greek class project.

His phone rang. He had a message.

"shh!" the librarian said.

Nico silented it and looked at the message that was from Leo.

_percy twerking on youtube, hehe_

Nico chuckled quietly and replied:

_you r dead man_

He went on reading. He ended up just reading a short paragraph because Leo kept texting him. And he was glad about it.

Leo: _oh well, i did what i had to do c:_

Nico: _haha, sure, percy'll be happy with that_

Leo: _i bet! should i hide?_

Nico: _probably, yeah_

Leo: _hmm... guess the library isnt an option now_

Nico: _actually im at the library_

Leo:_ r u nuts?_

Nico: _hehe, u dont know?_

Leo: _know what?_

Nico: _hedge and millie r dating, we were the cupidos_

Leo:_ LOL suree..._

Nico:_ im not kidding_

Leo: _wtf? really? ._._

Nico: _yeah_

Leo:_ then millie is a psycho_

Nico: _thats what i thought_

Leo: _so what r u doin' there anyways?_

Nico: _researching :/_

Leo: _booooooring_

Nico: _duh -.-'_

Leo:_ hehe, well, i'll leave ya so u can keep havin' fun_

Nico: _screw ya_

Leo: _i love u too _

Nico smiled a little and rolled his eyes. He shook his head and went back to the book.

The rest of the day? at library, but no akwardness.

WEDNESDAY:

Nico only saw Leo at the morning before going to class and at night before going to sleep.

At the morning:

Percy, Leo and Nico were getting changed to go to their classes.

"Nico, man, why are some boxers of yours in my stuff?" Percy said tossing the boxers to him.

"dunno" Nico said shrugging and rasing an eyebrow.

"Probably coz we're a mess" Leo said chuckling why putting on his shirt, he looked inside his closet to look for some jeans. "Percy..."

"Yeah?"

Leo showed to him a bra, a mischievous smirk on his face. He wiggled his eyesbrows, "Seems like Annabeth forgot something"

Percy's face was bright red, "Give it to me" he said taking it away from his hands. Leo and Nico laughed.

"okay, Im done" Leo said. He grabbed his backpack and walked to the door, "See ya guys at night"

"At night?" Nico asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, not going to lunch today,got some freaking work to do, i know you are gonna miss me but you'll have to deal with it" he chuckled and went away.

Nico shook his head and got ready to go to class as well.

At night:

They were brushing their teeth and Percy was already sleeping. Again. Like Saturday's night.

They both were quiet and slightly blushing, probably thinking the same. When Leo was done, he turned to the door. "Night" he said turning to him and accidentally hitting his head with the door. "Uuuhg, mierda!"

Nico turned to him, after spitting and washing his mouth. He lifted Leo's chin to look at his face better. "You are okay, just a bruise" he said and went to bed. Leo sighed and went to bed as well.

THURSDAY:

Something pretty akward and weird happened that day.

They were at gym class. Coach Hedge was making them jog around the field. Nico hated this class, mostly because the bullies of the school were in this class and they loved bugging Nico for being 'weird' and younger than them. Nico wanted to kick their asses but that'd mean detention again on the weekend. He groaned thinking he would have to stand them also tomorrow.

When they were far enough from Coach Hedge, one of the bullies pushed Nico really hard to the ground. Nico frowned, a little hurt, trying to stand up when another two kicked him. They laughed and kept jogging. They did those stupid things out of nowhere, without even having an actual reason.

Nico's body hurt a little. Specially his stomach. Those idiots had kicked his stomach and his face, which gave him a black eye and his lower lip was bleeding.

Leo saw him in distance while he was jogging. He ran to him and held out his hand to help him up. Nico took it and gasped a little when he stood up.

"You okay?" Leo asked worried.

"Do I look okay?" Nico asked frowning.

"You look ... Terrible, yeah, stupid question. Bullies again?"

Nico nodded, "Yeah, those fuckers again"

Leo pursed his lips, "Cmon" he said pulling Nico with him to talk to Coach Hedge who sent them to the infirmary.

So they went to the infirmary but noone was there. Nico winced. He sighed and sat on a chair. Leo looked puzzled, not knowing what to do.

"Maybe we should clean the blood?" Leo suggested.

"Yeah" Nico said, "I think I have a cut in the forehead also"

Leo nodded and got some gauze he saw over there. He akwardly cleaned the forehead with it. Nico let him do it, it hurt to move even a finger, so Leo -even though he didnt notice- was being a good help.

Then Leo remembered Nico's lip bleeding so he started cleaning it too. And they had the bad idea of making eye contact at that moment. They both stayed quiet. Leo kept cleaning it without breaking the gaze.

When he finnished cleaning it, without noticing, Leo ran his fingers across Nico's lips. Nico inmediatly blushed but didnt say anything.

Leo moved his hand away and cleared his throat. "Um" he ran a hand through his curls. "I think you are okay now... Or Not? Dunno... Im uh not a doctor..."

Nico shook his head, "Im better"

He nodded, smiling a little. "Good"

They both looked away feeling akward again. Why did Leo do that? neither of them knew.

FRIDAY:

Akward. All akward. Leo and Nico barely talked. They didnt kiss yesterday but they still felt weird. That eye contact they made and Leo touching Nico's lips... Yes, that definetely was weird.

* * *

It was Saturday now.

Was it weird week? Oh yeah, definitely. But nothing compared to what happened until now.

Percy and Leo were in their room.

Leo was just fidgeting with some metals. Percy was trying to study on his bed, but he got easily distracted by throwing balls of paper to Leo's head.

Nico got to the room wearing his gym black shorts, a black tank shirt and his tennis. He was all sweated. He went for a really long run.

Leo glanced at him with the corney of his eye and bit his lip. He quickly went back to his work.

Percy sighed heavily, "Nico, take a shower, you stink" Percy said and laughed a little. Nico just rolled his eyes. "Im soooo bored" Percy mumbled, "I'll go to see if any if the guys is up to do anything, see ya" he said and walked out of the room.

Nico stood there and rubbed his eyes. He should change his clothes, he really stinked. He took his shirt off and looked for another one. Leo glanced again at him. Better said, at his bare chest. He swallowed.

Then he did something really stupid. Well, maybe not.

"Thats too much" Leo mumbled. He stood up and went straight to Nico. He took his face in his hands and kind of slammed him against the wall and kissed him. He kissed him pretty roughly. Nico was shocked, really shocked. His eyes widened and his first thought was to pull him away but then... He did the opposite. He pulled Leo closer and kissed him back roughly too. This only made Leo want to keep doing it. He was trying to think reasons to why he did it, and he figured that a cute shirtless guy was definetely a turn on.

They kept making out for a long while. The kiss was rough and hungry.

Nico put his arms around Leo's waist pulling him closer and closer, Leo was pulling him against the wall and himself against Nico. He ran his hands through Nico's black thick hair. And his other hand was running across his chest.

They eventually had to pull away to take a big breath.

Both were breathless, their hair messy and their cheeks red and warm. They were staring at each other trying to understand what happened.

"Wh-what was that?" Nico mumbled, blushing more. His stomach felt funny. His thoughts were all messy. And looking at Leo just made him feel warmer and weird.

"I-I swear I dont have a freaking idea" Leo admitted, still breathless. Why did he that? He didnt know, but the fact Nico kissed him back was not only shocking, it was also awesome. "But... But i wouldnt mind if that happened again..."

"What?" Nico raised an eyebrow, catching his breath. Hell, he wouldnt mind it either.

"What you heard..."

Nico stared at Leo. Was he bi too Or...?

"Wh-What are... I mean.. I... Uh..." Nico babbled.

Leo swallowed.

"Leo, we are friends... Right?" Nico said looking at him

"Right..." Leo said "um... Nico... we are friends... But um... Could we be more like... I dunno... Friends with benefits...?" Leo asked, his cheeks were even redder if that was possible.

If he had said to be more than friends with benefits would definetely ended up confsing himself even more. Leo didnt know what was going on with him, his mind and definetely he didnt know what was going on with his heart.

And Nico felt the same. The kiss. Gods, it was awesome. He had to admit it. He looked up at Leo. He didnt know his feeling for him either, but yes, they obviously werent _just _friends and that was definitely _more_ than _just_ a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note: thank you for the last reviews! Gracias :D sorry that the update took like a week? Oh well. This chapter is pretty short****, but next one will be longer. Lot of things gonna happen!**

Since that kiss and the small talk they had, the akwardness was gone. They actually didnt mention that scene again, they wouldnt say if it was just a kiss or not. They wouldnt definitely never talk about feelings. The only time the feelings topic was brought up to the conversation was when they went to Subway and since it was akward and that was not what they wanted, they just avoided talking about it.

The others? They didnt have a clue. They knew they were friends. But the gang wasnt aware of the 'with benefits' part. And Nico and Leo didnt want them to know. The group would just start asking question and making them feel akward. And again, that was not what they wanted.

Things went like usual, they could be alone and just talking. But sometimes... Sometimes not.

* * *

Three days later, Nico was sitting on his bed with his laptop and books, trying to finnish his project for his greek class about Underworld when Leo came in the room.

"Sup?" Leo said as he went to his desk and sat in a chair.

Nico looked up "Hey" was all he said before looking down and went on searching stuff.

"What ya doing?"

"Stupid homework" Nico answered, looking up again.

Leo nodded, "Still with the greek work?"

"Yeah, im so tired of it. I mean, it's interesting and all, but seriouly, I just wanna finnish it already!"

"I have already finnished mine, want me to help ya?" Leo asked grinning.

"Please"

Leo nodded and walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge of it beside Nico.

"So whats the project's topic?"

"Underworld" Nico said.

Leo winced, "Gee, you like dark stuff"

He shrugged, "Bah, whats your topic?"

"Hephaestus' forges" he said with a grin "Its so cool!"

"Of course, what else?" Nico said, he rolled his eyes and kept typing and searching.

Leo grabbed a book and started passing the pages, looking for useful information. It was all about souls, dead people, Hades. God, how could Nico like this? Leo glanced at him. Nico was narrowing his eyes and had his tongue out a little, focused on what he was reading. Or at least trying to read. Leo smiled a little, thinking about how cute Nico looked...

No. _Stop it, you shouldnt think like that_, he thought. But again, he glanced at Nico and that strange feeling came back.

A strange feeling he had felt since the first time he saw him and asked him if he was lost. He didnt know what it was. Or at least, he didnt want to admit it in his mind... much less out loud.

He sighed heavily.

Nico looked up from his laptop at Leo, "You okay...?"

Leo just nodded and went back to the book.

Nico shrugged and went back on what he was trying to read. After a while, he finnished reading it. He huffed.

Leo looked up, "What?"

"Nothing, just a stupid thought" Nico said shaking his head.

Leo smirked, "Stupid thoughts are the only thoughts you can have"

Nico rolled his eyes, but grinned a little. "Thanks a lot, Leo. Grazie"

He chuckled. "No hay problema! Now, tell me"

Nico pursed his lips "Its actually a depressing thought... Mmm, well, here it talks about summoning souls... I mean, it would be cool, with just a happy meal I would be able to talk to my sister for one last time..." His voice broke. He looked down and kept typing, cursing himself for bringing that up.

Leo watched him carefully and quietly. He could swear Nico's eyes were wet now. Oh god, no. Leo couldnt stand watching him sad. Nope. He couldnt. Mostly because he understood the feeling.

Almost without noticing, he pulled Nico into a hug. Nico at first didnt react. But then... Yes, he needed some comfort. So about a minute later, Nico hugged him back resting his head on his shoulder. Leo rubbed his back gently.

"You can cry if you want to, I wont mock you" Leo mumbled.

Of course he wouldnt mock him, Leo knew the feeling of losing someone. He even cried when this small robot of a dragon he called Festus, got broken and couldnt fix it again.

But Nico shook his head. He didnt allow another people to see him cry. He barely allowed himself to cry.

"No..." He mumled. "I dont like crying..." He said though he was holding back tears. He looked up at Leo's face.

Leo looked down at him. He brushed off the black hair that fell on Nico's eyes, gently. "Okay..." Leo said quietly, coz it would have felt bad talking loudly as he usually did.

Nico's cheeks were slightly pink for some reason. Having Leo so close... Well, yes, they had made out lots of time since they stated they were friends with benefits but it still made his stomach feel funny.

Leo stroked Nico's blushed cheek softly, his goofy grin appearing again. _How doesnt he have a girlfriend? He is so sweet and kind..._, Nico thought, and tried to drop that feeling away, what made him blush a little more.

Leo smiled at his blushed and Nico couldnt help but smile too.

Aggh... That strange feeling was back. Leo couldnt help it everytime Nico smiled or laughed.

And after some minutes of silence and being so close, happpened what it had to happen: they kissed. It was a gentle kiss, a comforting one.

They both still had their arms wrapped around each other, so they pulled themselves a little closer. And then...

They inmediatly pulled away when the door opened. Nico quickly went back to the computer and Leo grabbed again the book.

Percy and Annabeth got in the room laughing and holding hands.

"oh, hey guys!" Percy greeted.

"Hey" Annabeth smiled.

"Oh, hi" Nico mumbled, typing again, without looking up.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked.

"Helping Nico with his project" Leo said pointing the book he was 'reading'.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, looking amused. "You were reading that book...?"

"Yes, Annabeth, I might look dumb sometimes but I know how to read"

She laughed, "Its not that, Leo. The book is upside down, genious"

"Uh?" He said and looked at the book. "oh uh... Right... I was trying a new, um.., a new way of reading"

Annabeth and Percy laughed, shaking their heads. Even Nico chuckled, looking at him with the corner of his eyes catching Leo's gaze. Leo chuckled, but blushed pretty much when they made eye contact. Then he looked away.

"So... What were you two doing?" Leo asked them.

Percy shrugged, "Nothing much really, oh, did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Nico asked still typing.

"Tomorrow there will be a party in the roman building"

"But its school's day..." Nico said confused.

"Yes, but we are not having classes the next day because its the school's anniversary or something" Annabeth said, grinning.

"Awesome!" Leo said, "Oooooh, we have to go to the party and get some ladies!" he said shaking Nico. Percy and Annabeth chuckled.

Nico looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. Leo swallowed. Yes, Leo wanted to look for 'ladies'. Things like that made them feel confused but of course, neither of them said nothing.

"Cmoooon, Nico, it will be fun" Percy said.

Nico groaned. "I dont know... I mean... There is going to be lot of people and loud music..."

"Yes! Thats why it is called a party!" Leo said laughing "Cmooon"

"Fine, fine, now let me finnish with this shit" Nico said turning back to the laptop.

Leo chuckled and shook his head.

After that Annabeth and Percy talked a while with Leo about random stuff. An hour later, Annabeth had to go because it was time to go to bed. Percy said goodbye to her with a sweet kiss and then closed the door with a stupid adorable smile on is face.

Nico rolled his eyes. He groaned and went to the bathroom not really wanting to hear how Percy talked about Annabeth. He didnt want to hear anything related to love. Love. Who needed it? He undressed and got inside the shower.

Meanwhile, Leo and Percy were talking. "So? how is everything with Annabeth?"

"Awesome, as always" Percy said as he took off his shirt and changed it for his pjs.

Leo watched him without getting caught. And nope. No, no. He didnt have the same strange feeling he felt when he saw Nico shirtless, that same feeling that made him attack his lips. No. A shirtless Percy, was just a shirtless Percy. He didnt care.

"Percy..." Leo said.

The green eyed guy turned to him. "Yeah?"

"How did you know you liked Annabeth?"

He smiled, blushing slightly and shrugged. "Dunno... I just... Did. I mean she is so beautiful and smart... How wouldnt I fall for her?" he chuckled "Why are you asking?"

Leo shrugged "Nothing..." He mumbled, blushing a little. _You were not helpful_, Leo thought.

Percy narrowed his eyes as a smirk grew on his face. "Is it me or you like someone, Valdez?"

He felt his cheeks a little warmer. He shifted and rubbed his neck. "Maybe"

"Good, good" Percy nodded, grinning. "Who is the poor unlucky girl?" He asked joking.

Leo laughed, but mostly at the 'girl' part. "Im not telling. Plus, I am not sure if I like hii... Her. Im not sure if I like her"

Percy watched him and then shrugged. "Well if you told me who she is, I could go and ask"

"No, man. I dont think that's how it works" he shook his head. "I'll ask Piper for help if I need some..."

"Help with what?" Nico asked getting out of the bathroom. He was wearing nothing, though he had a towel wrapped around his hips and he was drying his hair with another.

Leo turned to him to answer but when he saw him, words didnt come out his mouth. Luckly, neither Nico nor Percy noticed. "Help with a girl" Percy answered smirking.

"Oh" Nico mumbled. His stomach... He wanted to throw up now. Again he felt a funny feeling but it wasnt in the good way this time. Was he jealous...? _Phss, of course not, dont be rediculous._ Whatever that was going on with him, he didnt show it. Instead he showed an amused -fake,thought they didnt notice- smirk. "A girl, huh?" he said "who is she?"

"Uh..." Leo mumbled.

"He doesnt want to tell" Percy protested throwing a pillow to Leo's face. "Dumbass"

Leo chuckled, a little and threw the pillow back at him.

"Hey! Maybe you could hook up with her tomorrow at the party!" Percy suggested, grinning.

"what...?" Leo said.

"Yeah, you know, you could flirt with her and do your... how do you call it? Oh, yeah, the 'Leo move'" percy said laughing.

"I dont think that is a good idea" Nico said inmediatly. Both Leo and Percy turned to him raising an eyebrow. Nico cleared his throat. "I mean... You kidding?... the Leo move? The girl will run away..." He tried to joke.

Percy laughed, Leo watched him before joining the laughs. Yeah, yeah, they were laughing but suddenly Nico was feeling terrible. And stupid Leo should have noticed. But he didnt.

Nico looked down, getting the feeling he wouldnt enjoy the party.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note: thank you for the reviews again :D and for the one who said I keep spelling akward wrong, im sorry! :c the thing is my first lenguage is spanish so I make some mistakes I dont notice but im trying to correct them C: plus my keyboard hates so it doesnt help :/ anyways,this chapter is looong c: there will be more of the party in the next chapter, maybe someone will get drunk...? **

"Pipeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!" Leo said knocking her room's door.

A grumpy and sleepy Piper opened the door. "Leo, what the fuck?! Its 3 am!"

Inside Annabeth, Thalia and Rachel were complaining too. They were all in their pajamas and lying on their beds with sleepy and upset faces.

"Sorry, señoritas" Leo said and took Piper's wrist pulling her out of the room and shutting the door behind them.

"Leo!"

"sshhh! Listen, Pipes, have I ever told you how wonderful and beautiful you are?"

"What do you want?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I need help"

"Couldn't it wait until tomorrow?"

"Piper"

"Fine, fine, what is it?"

"I need you to get me a girl"

Piper rolled her eyes, "You woke me up for that?! I thought we had it clear I wasn't going to introduce you more girls if you were go-"

"Piper, please" he said, his eyes were pleading.

Piper looked at him, puzzled. "Why...?"

"I made a stupid mistake. Percy asked me if I liked someone and I said I wasn't sure if I liked that person, and then he said I should meet them at the party"

"So..." Piper said not really getting it. It was too late to think.

"I said it was a girl! I freaked out!"

"And what if it was a gir- wait. You are telling me this person isnt a girl... This she is actually a HE?!"

He rubbed his neck, blushing a little, kind of embarrassed. "Maybe..."

"Finally, man! "

"Finally?" Leo blinked "What?"

"I had my suspictions that you were gay or bi. I mean, always flirting with girls but never getting one? Cmon" she huffed.

He blinked again. "Oooh-kay... I wasnt expecting this, but okay, good"

"So?" she asked impatiently, with a grin.

"So... What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Who is the guy?!"

"I'm not telling you, okay? the problem is I need a girl"

"What? Why? There's nothing wrong with being bi or gay"

"The thing is I am not sure if I like completely this person. And even though I did, this person wouldn't like me back"

"How could you know that?"

He considered it. There was a possibility for that guy liking him back. But there was also a possibility of not. And he didn't want to get rejected again, it would hurt too much this time, so...

"I don't" he said honestly "But... But still"

"And why did you say it was a girl to Percy?" She asked confused.

"Well, it's not that easy to admit you are bi or... Gay"

"Oh god... Is... Is it Percy!?" She asked "Leo! No! Percy is Annabeth's!"

He laughed pretty amused. "Percy? Fuck, no. Believe me, it has nothing to do with Percy"

She sighed with relief. "Oh good" she said "C'mooon, tell me who the guy is, you know you can trust me, I'm your best friend"

"Piper..."

"Pretty please" she did a pouty face.

"I dunno..."

"Valdez, tell me" she punched his arm now, quiting the puppy eyes.

"Fine, fine..."

"So...?"

"It's... It's..." He took a breath. God, this was the first time he was going to admit it outloud. Actually not just outloud, this was the first time he was going to completely admit it to himself. "Nico"

She blinked and covered her mouth with her hands as she let out a muffled scream. "Oh my god, Leo!" She said pretty much excited about it.

"Cielos, Pipes, calm down" he said laughing nervously and definitely blushing a lot.

She laughed and hugged him, "Oh goooods, Leo, thats so sweeeet. I mean when I saw you kissing him for the Truth or Dare game, I was so worried coz you looked confused and..."

"Yeah, I kind of ended getting it... I still am... It's so confusing!"

"And why don't you tell him?"

"What? No! God, no! It'd be embarrassing and something really stupid to do and that's why I need a girl"

She sighed, "I still don't really get your plan, but okay, I'll get you some girl..."

* * *

Nico: _are you really sure?_

Leo: _yes_.

Nico closed his eyes and looked down. He put the cellphone in his aviator jacket's pocket. He was at the library looking for more things that he could use for his project while texting with Leo, before going to that damn party.

He didn't want to admit it, but yes, he was feeling hurt. And pretty jealous.

He took the cellphone out of his pocket again.

Nico: _but y? i mean... the girl could b a psycho and u dont even know..._

Leo: _y dont u want me to meet the girl i like?_

Nico: ...

Leo:_ whats that supposed to mean?_

Nico: _dunno, i just dont think its a good idea..._

Leo: _u jealous? ;D_

Of course Leo asked it as a joke but it would have been awesome if Nico said a truly yes.

Nico:_ hell, no_

_Liar_, Nico told himself right after he sent the message.

Leo: ...

He saw the new text from Leo: "...". Exactly what Nico had sent him before so Nico typed the same Leo did.

Nico: _whats that supposed to mean?_

Leo: _its... dunno, whats ur problem with it?_

Nico:_ what if the girl was a monster ?_

Leo:_ lol sure, nico, like that was possible, i think so many facts about underworld are getting to your small shitty brain_

Nico: _fine, fine, whatever :/ thanks for callin' my brain shitty btw, so flatterin'_

Leo: _hehe & y dont u get a girl for tonight?_

Nico:_ no, thanks_

Leo: _y not?_

Nico:_ i just dont want to go with a girl_

Leo: _oh... kay, then get a boy_

Nico froze when he saw that message. He swallowed and replied:

Nico: _whu...?_

Leo: _or u could take a monster..._

Nico: _r u high or sth?_

Leo:_ im JOKING, do u know what that is?_

Nico: _do u know what i know?_

Leo: _nooope, tell me_

Nico: _i think i wanna punch u right now_

Leo: _you always so nice_

Nico:_ i know_

Leo: _nico..._

Nico: _yeah?_

Nico stared at the screen waiting for a reply. And waited... And nothing was sent back so he went on reading the book, glancing at the phone. Some minutes later, he finally replied.

Leo: _nothing_.

_Nothing?! Are you kidding me, Valdez?,_ he thought. It was defiinitely something. The guy just took like five minutes to reply. And he wouldn't have just started saying something to then say 'nothing'.

Nico: _nothing? jee, thats interesting_

Leo: _hehe_

Nico: _idiot_

Leo: :D

Nico: -.-

Nico rolled his eyes and stood up to put the book back where he found it. He sighed and right when he walked out of the library his phone sounded again.

Percy: _hey, ghost buddy, you better not miss the party_

Nico: _whats the warning for?_

Percy: _i got u a girl_

Nico: _percy, dammit!_

Percy: _ow, cmon! u gotta socialize a little more_

Nico: _i dont care, im not going_

Percy: _nico!_

Nico:_ i dont wanna go to have to stand some random girl_

Percy:_ fine, fine, but just go, u cant miss your first party here_

Nico:_ y not? I dont wanna go_

Percy: _cmon, it'll be fun, remember? we are all troublemakers_

Nico: _so_?

Percy: _that means the parties are wild and awesome!_

Nico: _agh_

Percy: _hehe i'll meet ya there_

Nico shook his head and sighed heavily as he walked back to the greek building and got another text. Did everyone feel like texting him today?!

Hazel: o_mg, leo has a girlfriend?_

Nico: _what?_

Hazel:_ i heard he is meeting someone at the party!_

Nico: _oh, yeah, right.._

Hazel: _so_?

Nico: _dunno if the girl is his girlfriend or not, i just know he fucking likes her_

Hazel: _mmm..._

Nico: _what?!_

Hazel: _you sound jealous_

Nico:_ I AM NOT_

Hazel: _hehe, you sure?_

He was about to reply when he ran into someone. He looked up, glaring, and saw Frank.

"Oh, sorry, Nico" Frank said.

"It's fine"

"Well, it'd be nice to talk but I'm meeting your sister so..."

"Okay" Nico said shrugging and kept walking. Then he suddenly stopped and turned around "Oh, and Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Hazel I am fucking not!"

"You are not what?" he raised an eyebrow pretty confused and scaried.

"Just tell her!"

"Okay, okay, I will" He promised "Oh, Nico, is it true? Leo doesn't like Hazel? I mean, I heard he is taking a girl or something"

"AAAAGH" was all Nico said before storming out.

"What did I do now?!" Frank asked even more confused but he didn't get an answer.

* * *

Nico was in his room alone. The party already started ten minutes ago. Percy was probably waiting for him there with all their friends.

Leo. Who knows where that guy was? Nico didn't care. Nope...not at all...

He got another text. He was seriously considering to throw his phone away.

Hazel: _where are you?_

He sighed and dropped his phone on his bed. He didn't like people much. He didn't like parties. And one of his friends would be with a stupid girl. So why would he go ?

The room's door opened and Nico looked up. Leo got inside. He was wearing some jeans and an olive buttoned shirt with his usual suspenders, pretty simple but good looking... _Stop it._

"Hey, man" Leo said.

"Hey" Nico said and looked down at the floor.

"Why aren't you at the party?"

"I don't wanna go"

"Why not? Parties're awesome here!"

"I was told so"

"Then what're you waiting for? Let's go!" Leo said with his usual smile.

"Noope" Nico said and put on his head phones.

If you are talking to someone and you start listening to music with headphones suddenly, that person will think you want to be alone or you just don't wanna talk. That was like the big international sign for 'don't bother me', but of course Leo didn't get it or, at least, he didn't care.

"Nicooooo" he said shaking him with one hand on his shoulder.

"Stooop" Nico said shoving his hand away from his shoulder, still with the headphones on.

Leo frowned and sighed frustrated. Then he smirked. He jumped on him taking the iPod and headphones away from Nico with a sudden move.

"Leo!" Nico complained trying to get Leo off of him.

Leo laughed, and looked up at him. Their noses were just some inches apart. Nico's dark eyes were glaring at him, but they started softening some seconds later. Leo smiled a little, Nico smiled slightly back what made Leo smile more. Nico took a curl that was on Leo's eyes and pushed it back gently.

"I really don't want to go to the party..." Nico mumbled.

"Why not...?" Leo asked quietly, he wanted him to go.

"Because not..."

"That's not a reason" Leo said.

He looked down as he felt Nico's glare again. Nico noticed he was glaring and looked away.

"Sorry"

Leo shook his head, like saying 'its fine'. Then his phone sounded.

"Hola, Leo here, who's there?" He answered as always. "Pipes!... Oh, right! The girl you got m... I mean, uh... Yeah... N-no... yes, he's here... What?! No! What's wrong with you?!" He said, blushing a lot. Piper had asked him if they were making out or something. "Okay... Oh-kaaaaaay, miss bossy. Yeah. Fine, fine, I won't call you aga- yes, Piper! I'll tell him, see ya, Beauty Queen"

Nico was looking at him, raising an eyebrow, when he hanged up.

"It was Piper" Leo said, stupidly.

"I noticed"

"C'mon, hell boy, can we go to the party? It'll be fine! Plus, when this girl rejects me, I'll need my friends to complain with. C'moooooon, let's go"

Nico sighed heavily. "Fine, fine" he stood up.

He pulled on his leather jacket and followed Leo out.

* * *

"Hey, seems like you convinced him!" Percy said smirking when they got there. He was with Annabeth.

Hazel, Frank, Jason and Piper joined them some seconds later.

Percy wasn't lying when he said parties at Olympian High were wild. The music was really loud, so they had to talk loudly. Lot of students were dancing, another ones singing along. Almost everyone was drinking, specially a guy called Dakota who seemed way too happy with the drinks and a girl called Gwen was trying to make him stop drinking so much. The Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor, from also the greek building, were pranking some wimps and Travis was trying to flirt with Katie Gardner. They also saw Thalia and Luke in a corner making out and Rachel and Octavian kind of laughing and kind of arguing, as always. Reyna, Hazel's roommate, was checking everything was fine and then started a coversation with Jason what Piper, by the way, didn't seem to like pretty much. A black muscular guy, called Charles Beckendorf, said hi to them and then went with a beautiful girl called Silena, and also started making out in a corner. Everyone seeemed to be having a great time, even the bully Clarisse with her boyfriend Chris Rodriguez. It also seemed like everyong had a couple, which reminded Piper something.

"Leo" she said pulling Leo away from the others.

"Did you get me a girl?" he asked when they were far enough from the others.

"Well, not exactly."

"what?! What am I going to tell Percy when-"

"Leo" Piper interrupted. "Listen, I didn't get you a girl because one of the cheerleaders has an eye on you"

"Really?" He asked, pretty surprised.

"Actually, there're more girls, but I didn't see them here, so-"

"More girls?! Are you kidding me?!" Leo asked grinning broadly.

Piper rolled her eyes "Tipical" she muttered. "Yeah, there are more. They have this thing called Team Leo or something"

"Ha!" He chuckled. "I knew it! Ladies love me"

"Whatever, like you cared. The girl's over there" she pointed a cute girl. "Her name is Echo"

"Oh, yeah, I think she's in one of my classes" Leo said and walked towards her, drawing a cute smile.

* * *

"Nico... Nico!" Hazel snapped her fingers in front of his face "Are you even listening?"

Nico blinked, "Yeah, sorry"

He was trying to pay attention at what the gang was talking about but with the loud music it wasn't easy. Plus, the fact that Leo was flirting with a really pretty girl just a couples of metres away from them, was distrating as well. He frowned. He couldn't hear what Leo and that girl were saying but they seemed to be having a good time. Of course, Leo was awesome, why wouldn't they have a good time?

Percy noticed Nico staring at Leo and Echo.

"Yeah, I'm pretty surprised too, he didn't lie about having a girl." Percy said, chuckling.

"Oh, yeah, that's exactly what Nico thinks" Hazel said. Percy nodded, obviously not noticing that teasing smile that Hazel had on her face.

"I agree" Piper said, with the same smile that Hazel had. Nico turned to her, raising an eyebrow, pretty confused. Did she suspect something or...? She winked. And that small thing made Nico realize that she probably knew about this little deal that he and Leo had.

Annabeth, who seemed confused, was studying them, their faces, their body lenguages and every now and then she glanced at Leo. Her eyes showed how her brain was working. Then she blinked, looking like she got to a conclution.

"Nico, you and-" she started saying.

"I'm going for something to drink" Nico interrupted and went away from there.

He got a red cup and took a sip, staying away from the gang, Leo with Echo, and all the people dancing. He was leaning against a wall, just drinking and frowning.

"Hey!" Leo said walking past by him with a cup on his hand.

"Hey..." Nico mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"You okay, man?"

"Yeah" Nico said.

Leo stood there studying him. His thick longish hair fell over his eyes, not letting Leo see much of his face since he was looking down. He didn't look okay. He was definetely avoiding to talk much to Leo since yesterday. And that didn't make Leo happy. He liked talking and messing around with him. Now he got the feeling that all he was doing was to bother Nico.

Nico looked up a little bit to see Leo standing there quietly. He sighed heavily and did something pretty silly and weird: he opened the coats closet and got inside.

Leo raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but chuckle. "Nico, what the hell?"

"I need to be alone, and this is the only place that isn't freaking full of people" he said from the inside.

"Why did't you go to a restroom?"

"If I stayed too long there, people might think I was pooping"

Leo laughed loudly as usual and got inside with him closing the door.

"Didn't I say I wanted to be alone?" Nico grumbled.

That hurt Leo a little but decided to ignore it. "C'mon man, y'know how annoying I am"

Nico rolled his eyes "Yes, I do know. Shouldn't you be with that girl Echo?"

"Oh! Echo" he said remembering he left her alone saying he was going to take a drink. He should go back with her... "Meh, she can wait." He shrugged.

Nico tried to hide a small grin. He looked up at Leo "So how's it going? Are you dating or..."

"Dating? phs, no. Wait... You think I should ask her out?"

"What? No! I mean... You barely know her..."

"Yeah, I guess so" Leo said though that wasn't his reason to why not ask her out.

"But, Leo, um... If you... Started dating her... Our deal... You know... That would be over"

"Over? Why?"

"Well. It'd be like cheating on her"

"So to win a girl, I have to lose our deal..." Leo said thinking about it.

Nico nodded, though he didn't want it to be like it, that was the right thing to do "Exactly." He said looking down again, his feeling... Kind of hurt, sad? again, he didn't know exactly how he felt.

"Mmm... I dont like that. I guess I won't date her, then" Leo said staring at the coats, blushing slightly, but with that elfish smirk Nico liked and hated at the same time. Nico looked up at him kind of surprised. "I mean" Leo continued "Our deal is too good to let it go"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author note: Hey, im so sorry for the late upate! I had some problems so I didnt feel like writing, im sorry! Okay, this will be a short chapter but Im uploading another one today or tomorrow which will be much longer c:**

After Leo and Nico had that little talk, they went back with the gang. Well, not before making out almost a complete hour in the closet.

When they caught up to them, Leo's neck got a lot of looks from them.

Jason and Percy smirked.

"Dude..." Jason started.

"You have a hickey..." Percy said, pointing his neck.

The girls giggled and they all teased him.

"What?" Leo said blinking, and then remembered. "Oh yeah, right..." he chuckled, blushing slightly.

Nico stayed quiet, trying hard not to blush.

"Wow, so that Echo girl... She is... Wow" Frank said. Hazel frowned and elbowed him pretty harsh.

"Owie..."

"Yeah... Echo" Leo said, trying not to laugh. Then his eyes widened. He had left Echo to go for drinks like an hour ago, she must have been looking for him. "Echo!"

He wasnt gonna date her but he just couldnt leave her alone like that. He turned around and went to look for her.

Nico sighed heavily and suddenly seemed pretty interested on his shoes when he noticed her sister and his two friends studying him with a smirk on their faces. Piper probably knew about his and Leo's little deal since she was smirking like a mad woman and Annabeth and Hazel were smirking a little, still studying him, probably suspecting something. Luckly, no one of them said anything.

"Im gonna get a drink..." Nico mumbled, akward, loud enough to make himself heard over the really loud music.

"No, no, maN! You are coming with me" Percy said, putting an arm around his shoulders, leading him somewhere.

"What?" Nico asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know you said you didnt want to but..."

"Percy, what did you do?" Nico asked frowning.

Percy chuckled, "Well, you cant just be all alone in the party, so um..."

"Percy" Nico said with a warning voice.

"Sorry, man, but I know some girls that might be interested in talking to you"

"Do you know how much I hate you right now?" Nico said.

Percy shook his head, laughing. He took him where a lot of people were dancing along with the loud music. On a couch, there was a group of girls sitting, drinking and talking while laughing.

"Girls!" Percy greeted.

"Hey, Percy!" They greeted him, with a smile.

"Who is your friend?" a cute asian girl asked raising an eyebrow, she didnt seem as friendly as the others.

"Oh, this is my friend and roommate, Nico di Angelo" Percy introduced him. Nico waved akwardly.

"Oh, I heard about you!" one of them said "Im Lou Ellen, hi Nico"

"Hi..."

"yes, i know who he is! Rachel told us about you. " Katie Gardner, the girl that Travis Stoll liked, said.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, come with us" a girl, aparently called Nyssa, pulled him with them.

Percy nodded "My job is done" he said and went back with his group of friends.

The group of girls started growing around Nico. They apparently thought he was 'hot' and akwardly cute in a dark way. They asked him many questions, all smiling at him and making him look at them. He blushed a couple of times, but he really felt akward and that didnt seem to bother them.

"So, Nico, do you have a girlfriend?" This Drew girl asked, she seemed a little more friendly now.

"Um, no" he said, Drew scooted closer to him. He would have moved away but he couldnt since there were more girls sitting next to him and he didnt have room to move.

"Really?" She asked now, playing with the collar of his leather jacket.

"Yeah..." Nico nodded, looking away.

"And do you want one?" She said putting a finger on his cheek, making him look at her.

He swallowed. _What the hell is going on?_, he thought.

"What?" he asked quietly.

Drew smirked and pulled him to her gently, and kissed him.

* * *

Leo was now dancing with Echo. He didnt know how to tell her he wasnt interested. But he had to admit, he was really surprised when she forgave him pretty quickly when he came back with her after an hour.

"Echo..." He said, as they danced.

"Yeah?" she asked, with her cute smile.

"I-" he got interrupted by a horrible view when he looked over Echo's shoulder.

Drew Tanaka was kissing Nico. Nico di Angelo surrounded by a lot of girls and kissing Drew. Leo felt like his stomach was being twisted and his heart pushed up to his throat.

He looked back at Echo, who was still smiling at him.

He considered it. _Okay, Echo doesnt seem bad_. She was cute and fun and kind... He sighed and flushed her a smile.

"Nothing, you are cute" he said.

She giggled, blushing slightly.

"So, bonita, wanna go out some day?" He asked, cheekyly as usual.

That small talk he and Nico had... _Screw it_. Nico was now kissing Drew and with lot of girls around him flirting with him, so what was the matter? Why did he have to keep the deal then?


	11. Chapter 11

**Author note: theladyinblack21 lose, lose, soy mala jeje  
**

**well okay, here is the longer chapter, again i had some problems, so again took me a while to upload it agh **

As soon as Nico got what was going on, he pulled away from Drew inmediatly. "Drew! What the heck?!" He said, frowning.

The group of girls around them were now pretty quiet instead of giggling. They didnt look happy with Drew. Neither did Nico.

Drew raised an eyebrow, with a smirk, clearly not noticing the bad looks she was receiving. "What, ghost guy?" She said pulling him closer again. That nickname. Nico hated it, the bullies of his old school called him like that. That or death boy which wasnt any better. "You loved it, dont deny it" Drew whispered in his ear.

Nico swallowed. The girl was hot? Sure! But a total bitch for sure. Plus Drew wasnt Le-

His thoughts were cut off with the sight of Drew getting even closer to him, now sitting on his lap. "Um..." Nico said akwardly.

"Hm...?" She said, playing with the collar of his t-shirt.

"Drew...?"

"Yeah?" She smirked a little, slowly running her thingers across Nico's chest.

How could he say it? Like in a polite way? Without hurting her feelings or embarrasing her?

"Get off me!" He said.

Okay. Maybe that wasnt the way.

Drew inmeditly blushed and frowned. "What?" She asked, not being able to believe it.

"Get. Off. Me" Nico repeated "Please" he added.

"Ha!" She said, pretty upset, standing up "Your loss, boy" she said trying to sound bitchy confident but it was pretty obvious she was embarrassed. She grumbled and walked away. A couple of girls giggled.

Nico sighed heavily and looked around.

He saw Leo. He kind of smiled until... _Huh_. Leo was dancing with Echo. He told her something...

"Yes! I'd be glad to go out with you" he heard Echo saying.

His stomach. The funny feeling was back. _Ouch, that hurts..._, he thought. Then he frowned. _Stupid Leo_.

He stood up to walk away even though the group of girls almost begged him to stay.

Nico walked around the party, frowning. "Hey, Nico!" Hazel called him. She was with Frank, Piper and Jason. They seemed to be having fun. If Nico went, the fun would be gone so he just kept walking.

"Nico!" Hazel insisted and ran to him with Piper.

"Hey, something wrong?" Piper asked him.

Nico didnt answer. It was not their business.

"Nic-" Hazel started saying.

"Im fine!"

"Yeah, and we are stupid" Piper said raising an eyebrow, with sarcasm.

"Where is Leo?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah... And I guess you didnt like the girls Percy made you meet..." Piper added.

Nico took a big deep breath and the let out a sigh. "No. I didnt" was alll he said. But the girls started smirking a little, expecting him to say more. "And Leo is stupidly dancing with Echo"

"Oh..." They said.

Piper frowned. "Im gonna kill him" she muttered looking around for Leo.

Both Hazel and Nico looked at her and asked "What?"

Piper sighed "Okay, Nico, Im gonna be honest. I know about your little deal with Leo, okay?" She said, though she wasnt gonna say anything about Leo's feelings, that was something Leo had to do. "And I know its nothing serious and blah, blah, but i thought... Well.. That you would end up together ..."

Nico's cheeks were burning. So she did knew about it. Hazel looked kind of confused but when she saw her brother blushing she got an idea of what this deal could be. Plus she had been suspecting something for quite a long time.

"Oh. My. God" she said slowly "ARE YOU TWO DATING OR SOMETHING?!"

"No, they werent dating, it was something like, um, friends with benefits, right?" Piper said.

"Whatever" Nico said, his face still as red as a tomato "Leo will date now Echo, the deal is over, sorry to break your dreams, cupidos" Nico gestured, and frowned pretty upset.

And before Hazel and Piper could say anything, he started walking again. And right when he was near the roman building's exit, Annabeth caught him. Next to her, Leo was there, trying hold a very drunk Percy.

"Nico, Im sorry, but I saw you were leaving... And well, can you help Leo to take Perce to your room? The Seaweed Brain got really, really drunk"

"Great" he muttered. "Yeah, cmon"

He put his arm around Percy's shoulder to help him walk better, as Leo was also doing. They both started walking to their building with Percy mumbling nonsence.

"So... " Leo said as they walked across the campus. "How were ... The girls...? Huh?"

Nico almost glared at him. Instead, he imitated him, sort of frustrated. "'Oh great, the ladies loooooove me"

Leo frowned and looked away. _So, yeah, seems like he made a choice_, he thought.

"So... How was Echo?" Nico asked, still upset.

"Oh, awesome, ya know? She is perrrrfecta"

"I see, then you made your 'Leo move'?"

"Thats how I get the girls, my friend" Leo said, he sounded bitter though.

"Idiot" Nico muttered under his breath.

"Do you know what I do not get?" Percy said, still really drunk. "Pizza. Blue pizza. " he giggled "That'd be cool..."

"Shut up" both Leo and Nico told Percy.

Percy pouted. "WHYYYYYY? WHERE ARE MY RIGHTS TO TALK ALL I WANT?!" He started saying loudly.

"Percy, man, low your voice!" Leo said.

"Fine, fine, is it okay like this?" Percy asked now in a whisper, which was barely audible. "I think you two are fighting... Will you divorce?"

"what?" They asked.

"Phff... Yeah well my parents got divorced after fighting... My mom married this guy... Paul... Paul Blofis... " he laughed goofily "Blofis...doesnt it sound like Blowfish?"

"Percy" Nico said.

"Yeah?"

"You need to shut up"

"But, my rights-"

"If you shut up, we will give you blue pizza" Leo said. Percy chuckled and smiled widely, and stayed quiet.

* * *

"You know...? I hate you..." Percy mumbled getting out of the bathroom after throwing up. "There was no blue pizza here..."

The way back to their dorm wasnt easy. Percy would just keep tripping. At least he stayed quiet. But it was mostly akward, Leo and Nico didnt speak to each other.

"Go to sleep, Perce" Nico said already laying down on his bed.

"Okaaaaay!" Percy let himself fall on the floor.

"Percy! You cant sleep on the floor, go to your bed" Leo said.

Percy protested and stood up 'insulting' Leo saying "you lil evil latino Santa's elf"

"So, where is Echo? You just left her?" Nico asked.

"No,I said to her goodbye and explained her about stupid Percy getting drunk..."

"Oh yeah, you also told her about a date..." Nico muttered and inmediatly regreated it.

"I did" Leo said frowning, "And what about you, mister 'im-shy-but -then-i-make-out-with-Drew-and-flirt-with-many-gir ls?'"

Nico sat up, a deadly glare in his eyes which made Leo fidget nervously with his metal on his desk. "Okay, first, that is a way long name" Nico said "Second, thats not your business, mister 'our-deal-is-too-good-to-let-it-go'"

"What?!" Leo stood up. He was frowning a lot, which wasnt usual in him, and if that had been possible, he looked like he would have caught on fire. "I wasnt the one in breaking it!"

"Ohg,cmon" Nico replied, rolling his eyes.

"Are you serious?! Like, really!? Man, you were the one making out with the hottie of Drew Tanaka, not me! "

"What the fuck Leo?! I wasnt making out with her!"

"Oh yeah, then is it something usual for you to have other girl's tongue in your mouth?!"

"Leo, she kissed me! And I pulled her away!"

"Guys... Dont shout... Im like in coma here..." Percy mumbled.

"SHUT UP, PERCY!" Both Nico and Leo said. They werent sure, but it sounded like Percy was crying now.

Leo turned back to Nico "So, you pulled her away, huh?" He said clearly not believing him

"Yes!" He frowned

"And about all the girls around you?!"

"Well, that was thanks to Percy-"

"Thats me!" Percy cheered now. Nico gave him a glare and turned back to Leo.

"Well, the dumbass introduced them to me and then they wouldnt let me go... And why the fuck am I explaining you this ?! You were the one to ask Echo out!"

"Because I saw you kissing Drew, idiot!"

Nico frowned, "Oh cmon! Thats not an excuse!"

"Why would I do it then?" Leo asked, now a little calmer, but he still looked upset.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author: i read all the reviews :D las leo todas, en especial si son en español, ya que yo soy de Latino America xD pero escribo en ingles porq no mucha gente lee los libros aca :/**

Nico opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again.

Leo smirked.

"I dunno, maybe because you like her?" Nico mumbled.

"She seems cool, yeah" Leo said and shrugged. Nico nodded, feeling terrible inside. "But no, she is not really the person I wanna date, but I thought 'Okay, I can give it a shot since certain person is kissing someone else'" Leo said frowning again. Nico frowned again too.

Apparently, Leo didnt get that Nico didnt kiss Drew. She kissed him.

And also, Nico apparently didnt get that Leo almost told him he wanted to date him.

"You know...? Im gonna sleep" Leo said and turned to his bed and sighed irritated. "Percy!"

Percy laughed, "What...?" He asked innocently. He had put Leo's bed next to his and he was lying in the middle like it was a twin bed.

"Give me my bed back" Leo protested.

Nico almost chuckled but he remembered he was not in the mood and laid down in his own bed meanwhile Leo kept complaining.

"Nope!" Percy chuckled.

"Percy, you drunk dick, are the most annoying person ever. And I thought I was annoying!"

Percy laughed. Leo grumbled and tried to get his bed back but when he got closer, Percy grabbed a pen that was on his bedside table, "one more step and I'll kill you with my sword!"

"Thats a pen" Leo said and slapped his forehead.

Percy frowned and looked at it "Hm... " he said "But im sure it can turn into a sword"

Leo rolled his eyes and tried to get closer again. All he gained was being hitten in the eye with a pen. "Percy!"

"what? if it wasnt a pen, maybe it was an arrow or a spear..."

"I want my bed back" Leo said. Percy opened his mouth to say something but, instead, he puked on Leo's bed. Leo almost exploded. "You know? Keep it. And I am NOT cleaning it"

Percy nodded "Blah, blaaaaaah" he said and rolled over to face the wall. Some minutes later, Percy fell asleep.

Nico glanced at Leo. Leo ran a hand through his curls, clearly irritated. "I guess im sleepying on the fucking floor" he said, trying to take his pillow away from Percy who was hugging it while sleepying. But he failed, even being drunk, Percy was stronger than Leo.

Leo laid down on the floor and stared at the ceiling frowning. _What a good night Im having,_ he thought with obviously sarcasm.

On the other hand, Nico was still listening to music with his ipod while lying down. He glanced down at Leo. He wanted to seriously punch the latino's face but he also felt bad for him. "We can share my bed..." Nico said really quietly, almost in a whisper. He felt embarrassed about his suggestion but oh well.

Leo was still frowning, but his expression softened a little when he looked up at Nico. "You sure?"

"Yeah, but if you dont want to its okay, more space for me" Nico said with a shrug.

That made Leo grin a little. He sat up "Huh... So, you dont mind?"

He shook his head, "Nah" he patted the spot beside him "Cmon, I dont bite" he said rolling his eyes.

Leo smirked. "Are you sure?"

That made Nico blush slightly. He shook his head and looked back at his ipod. Two seconds later he was pushed a little, to a side, by Leo laying beside him.

"Thanks, buddy"

"Welcome" he mumbled, changing the song.

"What are you listening to?" Leo asked.

All of a sudden,everything seemed to be okay between them. The yells seemed like something that happened hours ago when it only had passed a few minutes.

"Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day..." He said as Leo took one of his ear bugs and listened to the song with him.

"Ya know...?" Leo said "This song kinda reminds me of you"

Nico looked at him, "Is that a good thing? "

Leo shrugged. He closed his eyes to sleep while still listening to the song, after pulling up the blankets, "Nico..." he mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"We are okay, right?"

"Yeah"

"But our deal... " he said, opening one eye to see Nico's face.

He was staring at his ipod, looking a little... Tense? Sad? Upset again? Leo hoped not, but it was hard to tell.

"I-I dunno..." Nico finally said. "Like... I think.. I think it is making everything confusing..."

Leo nodded "Guess so..." He mumbled. He did not want the deal to be over at all.

Well, actually he did. He did want the deal over. He wanted something more. _More_ That _just_ friends with benefits. But the fear of being rejected control him again. He definitely wouldnt be able to stand being rejected by Nico. And that stupid fear didnt let him think nor see that there was actually a chance with Nico.

"So... thats it? Everything is over, right?" Nico said.

Leo swallowed. "I think so" he said, he opened his mouth to say something else. To ask him out and... "Yeah" was all that came out.

Nico slowly nodded "Alright" he mumbled and closed his eyes. Leo couldnt read his expression again.

And even though he didnt look really affected, Nico felt horrible. Again. For the millionth time this night. He let out a heavy sigh. "Leo... Just... One more question..."

"Shoot"

"Remember that day, that we were sitting in the car?"

"When we went to Subway?"

"Yeah"

"What with it?"

"You mentioned you liked someone... Well, that you werent actually sure about it..."

"Uh-ha..." Leo nodded, blushing, luckly Nico couldnt see him since he had closed his eyes.

"Who was that person...? Echo?"

"No..." He felt his cheeks getting even warmer.

"Oh..." He said, slowly driffting off to sleep, even though he felt curious.

"Nico..." Leo said "It was you..." He admitted before thinking it twice, but when he looked up, Nico was asleep. Or at least, he looked asleep.

"Blue... Cookies..." Percy mumbled asleep.

Leo sighed heavily and closed his eyes to sleep as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author note: so, this chapter will be really short. You know why? Im planning, mm, a plot twist for next chapter. And for the user who said something about the beta, im sorry if my english isnt really good, im trying to do my best **

Next morning, Nico woke up but didnt move. He was so comfortable and warm. Warm... That was when he realized Leo had buried his face in the crook of his neck still in his sleep.

He didnt move partly because he didnt want to bother Leo, partly because he... Liked it. Plus, he had fallen asleep with that good funny feeling in the stomach. If he was right, Leo told him last night he liked him. Or kind of. He hoped he heard well, otherwise it would be a big dissapointment.

"Mmm" Leo mumbled waking up, nuzzling Nico's neck. Then Leo popped himself up with an elbow and looked down at Nico.

Nico looked at him over his shoulder. They were both blushing. "Morning..." He mumbled.

"Buenos días" Leo said sounding a little embarrassed.

Nico rolled over so he was facing him. He glanced at Percy who looked almost dead and would probably have a terrible hangover when he woke up.

Leo kept looking down at him, his blush fading. "Nico... I told you something last night, that Im not sure if you listened or not..."

"Leo, I have to tell ya something and..." Nico started saying but he heard Percy grumbling. He was waking up. Nico quickly pushed Leo out of the bed, making him fall to the floor.

"Ouch!" He complained but then realized Percy was waking up.

"Oh, god dammit, fucking alcohol" Percy grumbled rubbing his eyes. He looked up at his friends, looking terrible. "dont make noise, my head is aching... I think i will die..." He said not noticing Leo on the floor.

"Percy, you deserve being yelled after being so annoying and stupid yesterday" Nico said.

"And after puking on my bed, you are cleaning it, man. " Leo said.

* * *

Leo and Nico went to class since it was actually Thursday but Percy stayed because he barely could move thanks to the hangover.

Nico was going to his maths class when he saw Rachel and Octavian getting out of the Art Class. They were holding hands... What? Seems like something happened at that party.

He went to the greek class, this was the last class they had before they had to hand in their projects. Nico needed help with it since he hadnt finnished it.

* * *

The day went pretty fast, it was almost lunch time when Nico ran into Leo at the school's hall. "Hey" Leo said.

"Hey" Nico said.

They stared at each other for some seconds, until Leo said "You told me you had to tell me something... Right?"

"Yeah, but dont you got a class now?"

"Meh, just mechanic class and I am too good at it. They dont deserve my presence"

Nico rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Okay, I wanted to tell yo-"

"Wait" Leo said looking over Nico's shoulder. He saw some guys he didnt like. The school bullies. "Mmm... Maybe you could tell me somewhere else" Leo said and took Nico by the wrist leading him far from the bullies to an empty classroom "Now, tell me"

"Okay..." Nico said. He nodded and... Stayed silent. _Dont be a chicken_,_ di Angelo_, he told himself in his mind. "Um... Well its more like a question... And a confession.. And-"

"God, Nico, just speak" Leo said impatiently.

"Okay. I heard what you said last night" Nico said which made Leo blush a lot.

"Oh"

"Yeah... And ... Well... Uh" he ran a hand through his black hair. "I kind of... Um..." he started saying quietly and then said it all together, really fast: "IfelthappyaboutitcozIthinkIlikeyouandIdidnt-"

"Woah, man, slowler, please" Leo said but he was smiling at him.

Nico took a breath again "I like you". That was the very first time he admitted it to himself and outloud.

Leo blinked, blushing even more. Probably as much as Nico did. "Kidding?"

"No"

Leo let out a laugh of relief. Oh, he felt so stupid for being afraid of Nico rejecting him. He felt happy and... Nico was frowning. Why was he frowning?! Oh yeah, probably because he laughed and didnt explain why. "Gee, man, Im glad you say it. Because I like you too, and I didnt really know how to-"

Okay. For the very fisrt time, Nico left Leo speechless, which was something good. He totally cut him off by kissing him. Leo smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

This was probably one of the nicest kisses they had shared. It wasnt only nice. It was sweet. And it felt so _right_.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author note: so this is a really short chapter, because I didnt have much time to write, im sorry! Next chapter will be longer, i promise!**

"Cmon, Nico, you have to finnish this damn project" Leo complained.

They were on Nico's bed trying to finnish Nico's Underworld project. Leo was sitting behind Nico with his arms around his waist and his chin on his shoulder.

It had been a week since they started dating. And it was great. But their friends didnt know. No one knew. They werent ready to come out of the closet yet.

"Agh, I hate homework" Nico said typing things in his computer.

"Who doesnt?" Leo asked with his usual grin.

Nico chuckled slightly, "Whatever" he said and turned his head a little to him. Leo flashed him a cute smile, which made Nico smile too.

"Hey..." Leo said after pecking his lips.

"He-" Nico didnt finnish, he pushed Leo off his bed when he heard steps outside their room.

Percy entered with Jason and Frank. "Hey, guys" they said.

"Hey, sup?" Leo said standing up, rubbing his butt.

" Wanna go to play basketball?" Percy asked, holding the ball in his hands.

"I have to finni-" Nico started saying.

"Cmon, man, do it later" Jason said "We are bored"

"Dunno..."

"Cmoooon" Leo said.

Nico sighed heavily, "Fine" he said and stood up "But I suck at playing basketball"

Percy chuckled "Frank does too" he said.

"Hey!" Frank said "I am not that bad, Im just clumsy"

"Excuses" Jason said, laughing.

* * *

"Cmon, Perce, Im free!" Leo said.

Percy was about to pass Leo the ball when Jason took it and scored. "Ha!" He said.

"Oh, man" Leo complained.

"Guys..." Frank gasped "Lets take a break"

They nodded. They were all sweated and tired. They had been playing for hours under the bright sun.

Jason, Leo and Nico sat on a bench. Leo drank some water, and then passed Nico the water. He took a couple of sips and then sighed.

"Ha! Look who we have here!" Someone said.

The boys turned to look at the person. The bullies were there. They had been playing bascketball too.

"Leave us alone" Percy said, fisting his hands.

The bullies laughed. "Why dont you shut up, Jackson?" Kronos said. Yes, Kronos. No one knew the real name of the guy, but everyone called him that. "This time, the things have nothing to do with you"

Percy rolled his eyes, "Whatever, dont bother my friends, idiot"

Kronos laughed. The guy was creepy, he was blonde and had golden eyes. He also had this twisted mind and a weird laughter.

"No, no. I am not here to bother actually. I just wanted to tell ya the news"

"The news?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow.

Kronos smirked, "And I thought they would tell you. I mean," he turned to Leo and Nico "They are your friends, arent they?"

"W-what?" Nico asked.

"Of course they are our friends, what are you saying...?" Leo asked, getting nervous.

"Kronos!" A girl called. She had brown hair, a sleepy face and a wicked smile. Gaea. Kronos' girlfriend. She ran to them and gave him her phone with a picture in it.

Kronos smirked. "So, wanna see this photo?"

"Which photo...?" Frank asked. He was as confused as everyone else. Though Leo and Nico were getting a thought of what this photo could be...


	15. Chapter 15

Kronos smirked. "So, wanna see this photo?"

"Which photo...?" Frank asked. He was as confused as everyone else. Though Leo and Nico were getting a thought of what this photo could be.

"Here" Kronos showed the phone with the picture.

It was a photo of an empty classroom taken through a window. No. It wasnt empty. If you focus, you could see two people in a corner. Really close.

Nico's and Leo's heart stopped. Gods. No. No, no, no, no.

"I can barely see the people, why would we care about this crap?" Percy said.

"Yeah, Kronos, why dont you go away?" Jason said.

"Waaaait. Wait, dont you want me to zoom it?" Kronos said. He zoomed it a little. They could see curly black hair...

Leo bit his lip, nervously. Yes. The picture was taken a week ago when Leo and Nico got together. Oh no. If he zoomed it more, they would see him and Nico kissing! No! No, no, no! He had to avoid it... But how?

While he was thinking, he saw his friends norrowing their eyes trying to figure out who that was. And they probably already had an idea.

"Zoom it more" Frank said.

"Alright, no problem with that" Kronos said with his creepy and so stupid smirk. Leo wanted to wip it off...

Kronos started zooming it again. Leo glanced at Nico and saw the same nervous face he had. In a desperate moment, Leo took Kronos' phone and started running.

"Whu...?" Percy said confused

"Cmon, man! We were about to see who it was!" Frank said.

Leo didnt answer. He didnt have time to, since Kronos and his stupid friends were chasing him. As he was running, he deleted the photo with big relief.

Nico watched him confused wondering why he did that, then he saw pressing some buttons and guessed he had deleted the photo but he was in troubles now. Leo was being chased by the Kronos and his idiotic friends. He should help... Yes! Definitely! They were now punching him. He really needed help, it wasnt Leo couldnt fight and give some good punchs but they were too many for him.

"Leo!" Nico said and ran for help. Percy, Jason and Frank followed ready to defend their friend.

They pulled the guys away from Leo. Nico looked down at Leo who was on the floor, with now a blackeye and a bleeding nose.

"That will teach you not to take my phone again, faggot" Kronos said angryly.

Percy, Frank and Jason seemed confused at the 'faggot' part. Leo seemed partly embarrassed, partly angry.

Nico was losing control. Leo was all hurt. They had pulled the guys away, yes, but that didnt calm Nico down.

He tapped Kronos shoulder, and when he turned to him, Nico punching him with his fist right in the nose. "And that will teach you not to bother my friends, jackass" Nico said, he sounded pretty dangerous.

Kronos swore and screamed in pain, he looked furious but also embarrassed and hurt. Nico was pretty sure he broke his nose with all the strength he used. All the guys looked at Nico in shock.

Kronos and his gang left. They heard Gaea asking him if he was fine. The answer was clearly a big no.

"Man... That..." Percy blinked.

"Was awesome!" Leo said snickering "He deserved it"

"I ... Am pretty shocked, though..." Jason said.

"What? Just because I am not muscular nor tall means that i am not strong?" Nico snapped "Why do you think I am in this school then?"

"Yeah... Well, now we know. " he mumbled, still surprised by Nico's anger.

Nico tried to calm down, but he wanted to kill Kronos. How did he dare to hurt leo?... Leo! He remembered that Leo was still on the floor all hurt.

Nico helped him up, his glare softening and turning into a concerned look.

"Cmon, lets take him to the infirmary" Percy said.

* * *

They were waiting outside the infirmary while Leo was getting healed.

"I wonder why Kronos called Leo faggot" Jason said.

Nico stayed quiet.

"Yeah..." Frank nodded.

"He is not a faggot" Nico muttered.

"We know. But still" Percy said and shrugged. "Damn, I want to know who were in the picture now. Like, he wouldnt have showed it to us if we hadnt care about the people in the photo, right?"

"Yeah, Im curious too" Jason said.

"Oh, well, we will never know" Nico said, still frowning. Of course he knew but he still said it.

"It looked like Leo ... Maybe is that why he took the phone?"

"Dunno..." Jason said "I wanna know" he complained.

Nico fisted his hands. He wanted to stop talking about that stupid picture. God, he still wanted to kill that bastard.

"Nico, you should calm down, you look ready murder" Percy said with a chuckle.

Nico scowled and took a big breath trying to calm down. It didnt work.

* * *

On the other hand, Kronos was furious. His nose ached like hell. "They will pay" he said.

Gaea yawned a little, sitting next to him, "How? You know what would be cool? Bury them in the earth alive..."

Kronos laughed bitterly, "No. I could go to prison. Damn, they deleted the photo" he said looking at the phone.

"Oh, dont worry about that" Gaea said, obviously having a plan in mind which Kronos seemed to get in the same instant. "Remeber we always have a secret weapon" she said and took her phone out of her pocket with a smirk.

The same horrible smirk was drawn in Kronos' face as he thought 'Di Angelo, Valdez, this is not over...'


	16. Chapter 16

"How's your eye?" Nico asked from his seat in his desk, while he was typing in his laptop.

"It hurts" Leo complained, laying on his bed with some ice on his blackeye. It was the same day, at night, so his eye of course still hurt.

"You're lucky its just a blackeye" Percy said pursing his lips. He was getting ready for a double date with Annabeth, Thalia and Luke.

"Yeah..." Leo said and sighed heavily. "I looked like an idiot"

"No, you didnt" Nico quickly said.

Percy glanced at Nico who quickly turned back to his laptop. Percy wasnt sure, but he had noticed that urge of Nico to defend Leo. Hm...

"Guys..."

"Hm?" They both looked up at Percy.

He rubbed his neck. He actully wasnt sure what or how to ask. "Um, nothing"

"Percy, its 9pm..." Nico said looking at the time in his laptop.

"So?"

"Dude, wasnt your date at 8:30 ?" Leo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Phss... Noooo..." He said but then his eyes widened. "Oh man! Yes, it was! Annabeth's gonna kill me!" He said rushing out of the room.

Both Nico and Leo laughed.

"Its hopeless" Nico said chuckling as he shook his head.

Leo chuckled and nodded "Yeah" he said "C'mere" he said holding out his arms from his spot on his bed.

Nico looked up at him over his shoulder. "I gotta finnish the damn project, remember?"

"Please, just a couple of minutes"

Nico grumbled but eventually stood up and walked to him. Leo smiled and wrapped his arms around him, making him lay partly on top of him. Nico took the ice with bag, which Leo had left aside to hold out his arms two seconds ago, and gently put it on his eye.

"Thanks" Leo said looking up at him with his good eye.

"Its fine..."

"And also thanks for breaking Kronos' nose, that was nice" he said and chuckled.

Nico smirked a little but then frowned. "I wanna kill him"

"Because of the photo?"

Nico blushed, "Actually, mostly because he hurt ya..."

Leo grinned and kissed his cheek. "But I still want to kill him coz of the photo..."

"Yeah... doesnt he have anything better to do than bother us? Like really. Of all people, why did he have to be the one to see us?"

"I know, it sucks" Leo sighed "When are we coming out?"

"Why...?" Nico narrowed his eyes "You want to...?"

"Not yet"

Nico sighed with relief. "Good... Me neither... And dunno..." He played with one of his curls "Did you tell Piper...?"

"What? No! Why?"

"You told her about the deal"

"Oh... Yeah... But no, I didnt say anything about this" he said and frowned "Did she tell ya? That lady doesnt deserve my trust anymore"

Nico rolled his eyes and rested his head on his shoulder "Meh, shut up" he said yawning.

Leo rubbed his back gently, while thinking. "Nico..."

"Hm?" Nico mumbled, already with his eyes closed.

Leo opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. Obviously Nico was tired and Leo didnt want to stress him with the photo. It was deleted. Done. It was over, right? He didnt have to worry. No.

He let out a sigh, "Nothing, Im sleepy" he ended up saying.

"Then sleep..." Nico answered and looked up after opening his eyes "I should get of-"

"Nooo" Leo said tightening his arms around him.

"But what if Percy comes while we are sleeping...?"

"I doubt so, he is on his date, cmon"

Nico sighed, "Okay" he said resting his head back on Leo's shoulder and closing his eyes.

Leo smiled, and closed his eyes holding him close as he driffted off.

* * *

"Then I was right! You two were actually dating!" Hazel said crossing her arms. "Nico, you liar!"

"Leo, you're a terrible best friend, I thought you'd tell me" Piper said, narrowing her eyes.

And then went on, and on, and oooon complaining, not letting the so embarrassed boys talk.

What happened? Well, they had worried about the wrong person coming in while they were sleeping. Piper and Hazel came to the room to tell them to hang out or something and found them sleeping and cuddling together. The girls inmedialy woke them and started asking them question which were imposible to answer since they didnt shut up. Then the both girls started complaining with non-stop why they didnt tell them after they assumed Leo and Nico were now officially dating. Meanwhile, Leo and Nico were staring at the ground while blushing and being quiet.

"So? Answer!" The girls demanded.

"Answer? okay, which question of all the thousands you asked?" Nico snapped.

"Are you dating?" Hazel said.

"Yes" he looked down blushing again.

"Why didnt you tell us?" Piper asked.

"We werent ready" Leo answered this time.

"Since when have you started officially dating?" Hazel asked.

"Like a week?" Nico said.

"And you arent even sure?!" Piper said rolling her eyes. "You guys suck"

"Why? Because we didnt tell ya we are... You know... Gays...?" Nico said.

"Oh, we knew that" Piper huffed, "Because you two idiots didnt tell us you two were finally dating. God. "

"Lady, thats not your business. Plus I dont trust-" Leo started saying but got interrupted by Nico.

"Quit it"

He sighed "Fine. But-"

"No."

"Okay..."

Piper and Hazel stared at them as they talked. Then both smiled -finally- and hugged them. "Ooooh im so happy!" They kept saying while hugging them.

"yeah, yeah, too much hugs" Nico said trying to escape.

"Oh but you didnt seem to mind Leo's hug while sleeping" his sister said teasingly, which made Nico blush.

"Shut up"

Hazel and Piper laughed. "Oh, we have to tell the guys!"

"NO!" Both Leo and Nico said standing up.

"No, we are not ready if you havent noticed yet" Nico said.

"Plus not after today when that dumbass of Kronos called me faggot" Leo said frowning.

"What? Why?" Hazel asked frowning. She disliked Kronos and that stupid Gaea so much. She even prefered Octavian, which was a lot to say coming from her.

"What happened?" Piper asked, looking as upset as Hazel.

Leo made it quickly and told them the small episode. And right when he finnished, the door slammed open. The four looked up to see Jason and Frank, looking a little akward but also really upset. They could hear some laughs as background.

"You two should come" Jason told Nico and Leo "Now"

"Wh-" Nico started saying but he got interrupted.

"There is something you should see" Frank said, hearing more laughs and pursing his lips.

Leo and Nico looked at each other and swallowed. What happened now?!


	17. Chapter 17

**Author note: Thank you for the reviews! :D gracias ! :3 and for the reviewer -whose review i decided not to post coz it was quite mean- that said they sounded like kids, well, sorry, im trying to do my best, uhg.**

And yes, it was exactly what they were expecting. In the dorms building hallways, there were students looking at their phones laughing and glancing quickly at Leo as he walked through.

He wanted to kill Kronos. Slowly and painfully... _Okay, dude, calm yourself down_, he thought trying to take a breath but, well, it didnt work.

Nico was walking along with Leo, with an angry looked so everytime they looked at Leo to laugh or just stare, they stepped back a little at Nico's glare. He noticed Leo was trying to ignore them.

Leo had only one goal right now: revenge. He really wanted to harm Kronos so bad. Nico glanced at him every now and then and saw that same fire in his eyes that made him look like he was about to burst out in flames.

Right after they got out of their room, Jason and Frank showed them the photo in their moviles that had been sent to them and to the whole school. It was the same zoomed picture Kronos had tried to show them. Nico's hair was the only visible thing in the photo along with the other guy who it could be seen it was Leo.

And that was why Nico wasnt getting mocks. Because yes, in the photo you could see two guys kissing, but Leo's face was pretty much the only one clear. Frank and Jason had of course asummed Nico was the other guy since, well, they had their suspictions.

None of his friends had tried to stop Leo nor Nico when they stormed out. And that was why they were noW walking fastly at Kronos' room.

When they got there Leo knocked the door with all his strength. "Kronos, you dick, get your ass out of there! "

They could hear some steps. Kronos opened the door, "What do ya want, Valdez?" He asked with a smirk. Behind him, they could see Gaea sitting on the bed with her horrible smirk and holding her phone in her hands.

Before Leo could say anything, Kronos spoke again to only make it worse. "Something wrong, faggot?"

Nico stepped forward ready to defend Leo but he held him back. "No" he told him, just for a seconds his glare softened. But then Leo turned back to Kronos with the same glare that was completely unusual on him. "What you called me?"

"F-A-G-G-O-T" Kronos said, by now, everyone around was watching them but Leo didnt mind them, actually, he didnt even notice them.

"Call me that again and-"

"What? What'd you do, you little gay ass, huh?" Kronos

"Oh, dont challenge me " Leo said, his voice surprisingly dangerous.

"Oh-hoho, wait, wait, am I supposed to feel afraid?" Kronos said teasingly, his golden eyes sparking with shit.

"Nah, but ya should. "

"Im sorry, Valdez, but the macho role isnt yours. Accept it, all you are is a fucking faggot"

"You want to see what a faggot I am!?" Leo said suddenly tackling him. He made him fall hardly on the floor and punched him letting out all his anger the jaw, as Gaea let out a small scream.

Of course, Kronos fought back but it wasnt easy. Leo was pretty agressive right now, he couldnt help it. He had never been so angry in his whole life.

Kronos managed to stand up but as soon as he did, he got punched again on the face. Leo grabbed him by the shirt pulling him close to him, in a threatening way. "Stop fucking my life"

Kronos tried to look good by chuckling a little because everyone was watching. "Huh, sure, I'll bother your little boyfriend then" he said glacing quickly at Nico, who was being held by both Jason and Frank before he killed Kronos.

"That would be a big mistake" Leo said, he was ready to punch him one last time when he heard someone coming.

"Alright, whats going on here!?" A really angry Mr. D, the principal, exclaimed.

Leo frowned and let go of Kronos, letting him fall to the ground. Nico without being seen, took that chance to gave him a quick kick in the balls. Kronos groaned in pain, Nico smirked but soon he turned to Leo, concerned. The students, that had just been around two seconds ago, were suddenly all gone.

"Leo Valdez, to my office, NOW!" Mr D said.

"Whatever" Leo grumbled and followed behind Mr D.

* * *

Nico was at his room in silence. He and Percy were sitting waiting for Leo to come back because he was still at Mr D's office.

When Percy got back to school after his date, he demanded to know what that picture he received was. Nico explained everything to Percy, the whole truth. Surprisingly, Percy took it really well amd congratulated him but he felt bad Leo.

Nico wasnt even concerned what the others may think of him now, they probably suspected he was the one in the photo with Leo but screw that. That shit didnt matter now. _Oh, no_, was all Nico could think of now. What if Leo was expelled?

His thoughts clearly didnt get any better when Leo came back with a frown and the first thing he said, after coming in the room and looking straight at Nico, was "We need to talk"


	18. Chapter 18

**Author note: im so sorry for the delay! It's kind of short but at least is something hehe**

Nico wasnt even concerned what the others may think of him now, they probably suspected he was the one in the photo with Leo but screw that. That shit didnt matter now. _Oh, no_, was all Nico could think of now. What if Leo was expelled?

His thoughts clearly didnt get any better when Leo came back with a frown and the first thing he said, after coming in the room and looking straight at Nico, was "We need to talk".

Percy looked between the two of them. "I'll leave you two alone" he said standig up and getting out of the room.

Leo sat on his desk. Nico looked at him and then looked down staring at the ground.

"Did you get expelled?" Nico asked quietly.

"No" was all Leo said.

Nico nodded, really glad about it. But his gloomy expression was back soon. Leo had just said they needed to talk but he was just quiet and fidgeting with some metals. He was so silent. "We need to talk" he had said. _Oh, no_, Nico thought again. If it wasn't about getting expelled, then...? He frowned, still staring at the ground, trying to find his voice.

"Leo" he mumbled after a long while of silence.

"Hm?" Leo looked up at him. He had a black eye but he did't look that bad.

"You said we needed to talk" Nico said, ", then let's talk"

"Oh, yeah, right" he said and let out a chuckle full of bitter.

Nico frowned. "So? Speak, you idiot, I can't read your mind"

Leo shifted, looking at Nico. There it was. That frown. And that intimidating look in the eyes. He gulped.

The longer the silent got, the angrier Nico looked.

Yes, he might have looked angry. But he was actually freaking out inside. What was wrong?! Why wasn't Leo talking? He had a bad feeling about this. He didn't want to think about it but he had to know it.

"Will you break up with me?" Nico blurted after a long silence again.

Slowly, that intimidating angry looked started softening to a hurt sad expression.

Leo inmediatly looked up. "What?"

"You are't talking and you are just making me think the worst" Nico said shoving his hands in his aviator jacket's pockets. "Plus, you said 'we need to talk'. Dunno, Leo, say something" Nico frowned again.

"Nico, I-" he cut himself off.

After all the teasings he got... He didn't want to be called a faggot. he didn't want to be bullied for liking a guy. He did't even have the proper chance to tell his friends, but suddenly now the whole school knew. His friends might have guessed it was Nico in the photo. But the others didn't. Otherwise they would have teased Nico too. If people knew they were together, they would make Nico's life imposible.

He didn't want to bear all those things for the next two years of high school. Olympian High was like his home. He didn't want to have a bad time at home. No. And he didn't want Nico to suffer either. Sure, Leo could just keep joking and pranking and all to desguise his pain, but Nico? No.

So had he considered the option about breaking up? Well, he would be a great liar if he said no.

But...

He looked up at Nico. That broken look he had. Nico was alone. He couldn't just... _No. But breaking up will solve some things at least_, he thought.

And he knew it was selfish to expose Nico to all those insults and teasings if they stayed together. He couldn't do that to him.

"Leo, please say something" Nico mumbled looking up at him.

His voice was cold but, by the look in his eyes, he could clearly tell he was sad. Again that broken look.

"No" Leo mumbled.

"No what?"

"I can't break up with you" he said.

He just couldn't. Was it selfish? Was it bad? Was it good? He didn't know. All he knew was that lil shit sitting in front of him had him high and that he had totally fallen for Nico. He wouldn't just let him go like that. He couldn't.

He walked over to him and gave him a tight hug that Nico responded with so much relief. Nico let out a small nervous but at the same time relieved chuckle.

"I'm sorry" Leo mumbled, "I know it's selfish"

"Don't say idiotic things" Nico said.

"It's true, I mean...-"

But whatever Leo had intended to say, Nico cut him off with a kiss.

Whatever Leo had intended to say melted in his brain, as he kissed Nico back.


	19. Chapter 19

**author note: thanks for the reviews! C:**

"So you weren't expelled, then?" Jason asked, smiling hopeful.

Later that night, Annabeth, Piper, Frank, Hazel and Jason had come to the room 1339, Nico, Leo and Percy's room, to check how Leo was and all.

"I was warned" Leo said "But they let me stay" he smiled, squeezing Nico's hand.

They were both sitting on Leo's bed, holding hands. They first felt a little embarrassed about it but after all their friends' questions about them finnished, they realized at least they could be together in front of them. Because, even though they felt a little weird about their relationship at first -specially Frank and Jason who were both complitely oblivious-, they had totally accepted their relation ship. They even were happy for them, which made Leo and Nico too.

"Good, I was gonna miss you, Repair Boy" Piper said ruffling his curls. Leo chuckled and smiled at her.

"So what happened with Kronos?" Percy asked.

"Well, after I explained Mr. D what happened, they decided to send Kronos to Tartarus"

"Tartarus?" Nico asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's um, like the worst detention you can get " Percy said.

"Yes, it's a horrible classroom, really dark and full of ... Spiders..." Annabeth explained, wincing at the last part. "And the teacher watching looks like a monster and is really mean"

"How do you know that?" Nico asked.

"We were there once" Percy said.

"Well, I can believe it coming from ya, but Annabeth? Really? What did you do?"

They both blushed deeply. "Doesn't matter" they both said.

The rest of the group let out a big laugh, except for Nico who didn't understand and Hazel was chuckling a little but also shooking her head in dissaprobal.

"Okay, I am not getting a shit here, so if someone minds explaining..."

"Well. They almost got caught doing, you know, things at the art classroom" Jason said with a smirk. Both Percy and Annabeth were blushing even more, if possible.

"But you said 'almost'..." Nico pointed out, trying not to laugh at them.

"They tried to escape" Frank said "But they tripped with this Athena statue that was in the classroom, so they made even more noise. And well, a teacher thought they were trying to steal it or something so they ended up in Tartarus"

Nico turned to Percy and Annabeth. "Really? The art classroom? You know there are better places, right?"

"God, shut it, Nico" Annabeth snapped, still blushing.

"Well, the point is that Tartarus is a crap" Percy concluded.

"Yeah, the classroom even has this door that can only be open on the outside" Piper said "So, getting in there is like suicide"

Nico smirked, "So, Kronos will be in there?"

"Yes!" Leo cheered.

They all laughed for some long minutes, thinking about that stupid bully trapped in there.

"So, Leo, how are you going to deal with the others?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, how're you gonna bear all those teasings? I don't want to be negative but after tonight, I don't know, Leo, I'm worried" Piper said "You could punch the noises of the ones who bother you"

"As much as I like your idea, I can't. Told ya, I was warned. One more mistake and I'm out" he let out a big sigh "So I ain't doing anything stupid"

"I don't think that's possible" Nico said which made them laugh.

"And Nico" Hazel started "Are you... coming out...?"

All the eyes turned to Nico which made his cheeks went really red. "Uh" he mumbled. He suddenly felt like the first day of school when all of them introduced and he could barely talk.

But before Nico could say anything else, Leo shook his head. "No" he said and glanced at him. "It's enough with'em bothering me, let's let Nico alone"

They nodded. Nico looked down feeling bad about everything that happened. Poor Leo. Two seconds and his life was now a hell.

* * *

"Nico?" Leo whispered.

It was around 3 am. They had school that day but Leo couldn't sleep.

"Nico...? Are you sleeping?" Leo said, shaking gently Nico's shoulder. He was knelt next to his bed. He felt bad about waking him up but he needed company.

Nico grumbled, "Nah, I'm just practising for when I die" he mumbled, with a grumpy sleepy voice.

Leo chuckled a little. "Please, Nico..."

Nico grumbled again and rolled over to face him. "Whu..?" He asked with a slight glare in his sleepy eyes.

"I can't sleep"

"I figured" Nico said rubbing his eyes. Then he looked at him, putting a hand on his cheek, slowly his glare fading, "what's wrong?"

"I'm... Well... Nothing, just come with me? Please?"

Nico sighed tiredly "where to?"

"The roof"

"The roof?" Nico raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged, "I'd go to the school forges but they might be closed. Pleeease"

Nico sighed and sat up, "Fine, fine" he said scratching his head, with his messy black hair. He got up and put his aviator jacket on, over his pjs.

Leo smiled a little and led him to the dorm's roof, after getting out of the room, leaving a drooling Percy sleeping inside.

When they got there, they just sat on the floor and looked around the campus.

"Leo, what the hell is wrong?" Nico asked frowning, but his voice sounded concerned.

He sighed. "I dunno... I'm just a lil nervous, y'know? Coz I'm trying to look confident but just the fact that I'll have to bear th-"

"Leo" Nico interrupted, "We'll figure something out to make them stop teasing you. I won't let them hurt you. I don't like seeing you like this" he said with a sighed, "You're cool, kay? Forget about the others shits in this school. Not everyone think you are a 'faggot'"

Leo nodded. He put his arms around Nico, letting him lean against his chest. Leo rested his chin on the top of his head. "Thanks" he said.

Nico glanced up at him. All he said was crap, he didn't know why Leo thanked him. "I'm sorry"

"For what?" Leo looked down at him, comfused.

"For what happened, you didn't deserve that"

He shook his head, "Not your fault" he kissed his cheek. "Sleep" he said.

Nico sighed and closed his eyes, "Leo...?" He mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid" he said, because he was still nervous about this getting warned thing, he didn't want Leo gone.

"I promise" Leo said, really hoping he would be able to keep that promise.

Nico sighed and let himself fall asleep in Leo's embrace, sitting in that roof.


	20. Chapter 20

**Athour note: Thank you so much for the reviews!**

"Di Angelo?" Mr. Brunner called.

"Here" he mumbled almost in a whisper but the teacher got to hear him.

"Doyle?" Mr. Brunner kept calling his students, checking if they were there.

Greek class. Nico usually enjoyed this class because it remembered him when he used to play Mythomagic. Well, that until his sister and mother died and he burned his cards. Today he was feeling the same. Sad.

One step out of their room and Leo inmediatly got teased and bullied. He pretended he did't care but Nico knew it wasn't like that.

Nico shoved his hands in his aviator jacket pockets and stared at his folder, not really paying attention to the class.

He didn't know how long he had been thinking about Leo and all when Mr. Brunner drew the attention of his students.

"Kids, I will give you an autorization to give to your parents this weekend" he started explaining. Nico looked up. Oh, great. Now he would have to go to his house. He hadn't seen his dad in months. And the last time he saw him, he was furious about Nico getting expelled. That would not be a nice weekend. "It's for the Greek Museum trip next week"

The students just nodded or shrugged and waited to be given the paper. Five minutes later the bell rang so it meant the end of the day. Finally!

They all got out of the classroom inmediatly, wanting to start their weekend as soon as possible. Plus, it was Friday night so the most of them were going to some party or something.

"Hey, Nico!" Rachel said cathing up to him.

"Oh, hey"

"Why are you more gloomy than usual?" She asked directly, with curiosity.

But Nico just shrugged. He did't want to talk about it. Plus, Rachel maybe didn't even know. But she opened her mouth to say something else, obviosuly not getting the indirect that he didn't want to talk.

"Is it about Leo?" She asked.

Nico looked up at her. "What?"

"I think you heard me well" she grinned.

Nico stayed quiet, trying to figure out if she knew or... "What do you mean?"

"It was a simple question, I mean what I asked"

He sighed heavily. "Yeah"

"I noticed it was you the one with Leo in the photo inmediatly" she said, Nico just nodded. "Anyone else did?"

"Kinda. We told the guys and I don't know about the other people in the school" he shrugged. "I guess not coz I'm not getting the crap Leo is getting"

She nodded. "What about your family?"

"What about my family what?" Nico asked, he was pretty distracted.

"Do they know? "

"Hazel does"

"I meant your dad"

Nico froze. Ouch. He had always got the hint he liked boys but he had never said it out loud. Nor admitted it to himself before Leo came to his life. So of course his father didn't know. And he wasn't sure if his dad was going to be happy about it. Or upset. _Oh, heck._

"No" he mumbled.

"Well, we'll have to go home this weekend to get this thing signed. Will you tell him?"

"I-... I dunno, Rachel." he grumbled.

She sighed, "Okay, I'll stop irritating you, see you" she said and walked away.

* * *

"Good to see you, kids" Nico and Hazel's father said.

They were sitting in the kitchen's table on a Saturday evening. He had already signed the paper for the museum and they were all having dinner.

Hazel smiled. "Yeah, I missed a little being here"

Nico was looking down at his food. He wanted to be anywhere but there.

"So" Hades, their dad, said "Any news? Something you would like to tell?"

"No" they both said sharing a look.

Their dad frowned slightly. "Half a year without seeing you two and you don't have anything to tell?"

"Well, um, I'm doing well with school, my grades are kinda good" Hazel said.

"That's good" he said and turned to his son "What about you, Nico? Are the grades okay?"

"Uh, sort of" he said fishing his food "y'know, some subjects are okay, some others are shit..."

Hades sighed heavily. At least he wasn't grumpy today, maybe he did miss them after all.

"What about your friends?"

"Great!" Hazel grinned "We are all good, having fun. Nico got along with them really quickly" she said "Specially with certain people" she winked at her brother.

Nico stared at her. And she inmediatly regreated saying that. "What was that wink?" Hades asked raising an eyebrow, with interest. "Are yo-"

"Hazel" Nico said "Keep telling dad about our friends "

Hades turned to her "I want to know about that wink. Are you dating someone...?"

"Uh" Hazel blushed, "Yeah, I have a boyfriend"

_Me too_, Nico thought but he wasn't gonna say it outloud.

"Who?" Their dad asked.

"Frank. You met him once" she answered.

"Oh, right" Hades nodded. And turned to Nico "You?"

"Me what?"

"What about you?"

"What about me what?" Nico keot saying trying to get his father distracted.

"Any girlfriend?"

"No" he said and kept eating. Well, he didn't lie. Hazel shot him a look.

"Did you get in any fights?" Hades asked, luckly changing the subject.

"Yeah" Nico said, he didn't see the point of lying.

Hades scowled, "Reasons?"

"Many"

And his dad's sermon started saying when he would learn and blah blah. Nico just rolled his eyes while 'listening' and eating. But Hades got interrupted when someone knocked the house door. Nico's eyes widened.

Hades looked confused "I wasn't expecting anybody..." he mumbled to himself.

Hazel looked at Nico.

Oh, he was so stupid! He forgot Leo was coming for their date...

Hades stood up, "I'll get th-"

"I'm going!" Nico quickly said after he got up, running to the door.

Well, he could just say it was a friend but it was just too akward and the urge to tell his dad the truth would get bigger.

"Hola!" Leo smiled at him when he opened the door.

"Hey" he said "Stay here" he said and shut the door in Leo's confused face.

Nico walked quickly back to the kitchen ready to say anything but when he opened his mouth, Hades spoke first. "Who was it?"

"Uh... A friend" he said.

"Oh, and why didn't you make him come in?"

"Uuuh..." He rubbed his neck. "Right, um, we are going out with the group of friends..."

"Oh, so Hazel is going to?" He asked glancing at Hazel.

"What? No" Nico said before Hazel could say anything. Which he regreated.

"Didn't you say you shared friends?"

"Yeah but... Um..."

"Boys night!" Hazel said. Well, it was true. "The boys wanted to hang around without us, the girls, talking about make-up and all, you know..." She babbled, which was funny to think because Hazel didn't talk about make-up. Neither did Annabeth. Much less Piper. Nico smiled at Hazel like saying 'thank you'.

"Oh... Well, still, you could have let the guy come in, say hi, something"

"Dad, dad, daaaaad" Nico said "It's getting late!" He said and ran to the door again "Bye!"

"Come back before midnight!" Hades called.

"Whatever!" Nico grumbled trying to find his keys, to re-meet Leo who was waiting outside.

He opened the door and shut it behind him. Leo was looking confused.

"Uh..." he mumbled.

"Sorry about that, long story" Nico said.

Leo chuckled and nodded "Okay, it's okay"

They started walking down the street, holding hands since no one was around. "How was your day?" Nico asked.

Leo let out a sigh. Nico was the only one who really knew what was going on with Leo. "Una mierda. Bullied again, what can I say? Let's just enjoy the night and not talk about it"

Nico nodded and smiled a little bit which, as always, made Leo smile. "Okay"

* * *

"How can you like those movies?" Leo said.

They were getting out of the cinema. They had watched a scary movie and Leo hadn't really enjoyed it. Just a couple of people, including Nico, weren't scaried by the movie.

"C'mon, it was great!" Nico said with a smirk "Plus, you chose it, so don't complain"

"But I didn't know it was gonna be that scary! skeletons, souls, zombies... That's so..."

Nico laughed, "Awesome?"

Leo chuckled and shook his head. "All the opposite, my friend"

Nico grinned. "I'm not your friend"

Leo chuckled again and put an arm around, "No, you are not"

They weren't kissing but they didn't mind holding hands or stuff in front of the people since no one they knew was aroud. They were just focusing on having a good time which was going totally well, despite the scary movie.

"Nicooo, I'm hungryyyyy"

"Then let's go eat something" Nico shrugged "Pizza?" he suggested, he loved Italian food.

"Nah" Leo said "We ate that last time... Taquitos?"

Nico chuckled, "Okay"

"Yes!"

They went to the first Mexican place they found and ordered their tacos. They sat in a random empty table and started eating.

"So, did Percy stay at school?"

"Nope, he went to see his mom. I have all the room for me" Leo said and then smirked. "It's a shame you aren't there" he winked.

That made Nico blush. "Shut up"

And that made Leo laugh. "Oh, uhg, today my social worker called" he remembered.

"Oh" Nico said "What did she say?"

"Well, we talked about this thing of getting warned and blah blah" he shrugged, "She isn't happy"

"Crap"

"Yeah" he nodded and before they could say anything else someone spoke behind them.

"Guys!" Grover, one of Percy's friends, called behind them. He walked over and sat with them. "Mind if I sit until my enchiladas are ready?"

"Well, you're already sitting..." Nico said.

"Sup, Grover?" Leo asked before bitting his taco.

"Not much, on a date with Juniper, she's waiting in the car"

They nodded.

"Are you on a date too?"

They both looked at him. "How do you know?" Nico asked frowning.

"Oh, sorry. Well. When I saw the photo, I just thought. 'Leo gay, huh? But for who?' And then I remembered what Percy said once" Grover explain. But Leo and Nico were still looking at him, expecting him to continue. "Well, we were once talking, and he said he had some suspictions that you two were having something secretely but he wasn't sure. I assume he knows the truth now"

They nodded. "Woah, Perce suspected something? We are that obvious?" Leo asked.

"Not really" Grover shrugged "But Percy shares the room with you, let me reming ya"

"Right" Leo said.

"Well, I should go get my enchiladas, see you, guys"'Grover said and walked away from the table.

Leo looked at Nico. "You look stressed"

"I do?"

"Yeah" he said and bit his lip, clearly concerned "Nico, are you okay with the two of us dating or..?"

"Of course I am!" Nico rushed to say. "It's just... it reminded me I didn't tell my dad..."

"Oh... that's why you shut the door in my face"

"Kinda, yeah" he sighed and looked down, "I wanna tell him but I just dunno how and to be honest, I'm a little afraid of him getting upset"

Leo nodded, "It's okay, Nico. You don't have to tell him if you aren't ready, don't feel pressured."

Nico sighed and smiled a little "You're right" he said and went on eating.

* * *

"Second place we're banned to come back" Nico said.

They were sitting in the street. Again, they had started a food fight and the manager didn't appreciate the idea.

"It was worth it" Leo said with his smirk.

Nico chuckled. Of course it did. They had fun getting into troubles, they just couldn't help it. They walked to the park and sat on a bench, still laughing and messing around.

"What time is it?" Nico asked after they calmed down.

"Mmm, around 11 pm" Leo said looking at his watch.

"I should get going..." Nico said.

"But you don't have to be back until midnight" Leo said burying his face in his neck which sent Nico a shiver down his spine.

"I know..."

"So...?" Leo asked planting a kiss on his neck "Aren't you having a good time?"

"I am" he said "But you have to be back at the school by midnight too and until you get to th-" he was cut off by Leo kissing him, since no one was aroundat that time in the Park.

"Mkay" Leo mumbled and smirked at Nico's blush. He stood up and held out his hand "C'mon"

Nico sighed and took it.

They walked together to Nico's house, letting each other's hands go before being seen when a group of guys from school passed by them, mocking Leo while walking away. He just ignored them, or at least he tried to, and kept walking.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya on Monday" Leo said when they got to Nico's door.

Nico nodded, "Yeah " he said and Leo nodded. Nico looked at his house windows. The lights were all off. He looked at Leo and pulled him into a kiss.

Leo smiled against his lips and kissed him back, pulling him closer to him.

Everything was okay, since lights were off, Nico thought his dad and Hazel might have been sleeping. But he was wrong. How couldn't he see this coming?

The door opened and the boys inmediatly pulled away, their faces red scarlet.

Hades was looking at them, with this mad look in his eyes. "I heard some voices..."

"Uh... Ciao, dad" Nico mumbled.

His father looked at him, then at Leo and then back at Nico. He didn't look happy. Not at all. He also seemed to be prosesing what he had just seen. His son kissing another guy. Huh.

"So I guess you didn't lie when you said you didn't have a girlfriend..." he mumbled.

Nico shook his head, blushing and looking down at his feet. He glanced at Leo who looked akward and embarrassed.

Hades turned to Leo who stepped back a little, "So do you have a name?" Nico's dad asked in, surprinsingly, a more friendly tone.

"Uh" Leo rubbed his neck and held out his hand "Leo Valdez, sir. Nice and akward to meet ya..."

There was a slight hint of a grin in Hades' face. "Good shake" he said when they shook hands. Leo just nodded.

"So, maybe I should get going..." He murmured, glancing at Nico.

"Yeah... " Nico nodded, catching his gaze.

"Okay, I am not stupid, I'll give you privacy" Hades grumbled and shut the door leaving them outside.

Both Nico and Leo stayed quiet. Then they both let out nervous laughters.

"Well, that was akward" Leo chuckled and Nico nodded. "Okay, well, I really should get going" he sighed.

"I know" he said and gave him a hug, which Leo inmediatly returned.

"Good luck" he whispered and kissed his cheek.

Nico smiled a little "I'll need it"

Leo smiled at him and then waved "Buenas noches" he said and walked away, to Olympus High.

Nico watched him go until he couldn't be seen anymore and then walked inside his house where Hades was waiting. Nico gulped.

"Um"

"I would have liked you to have told me before, instead of lying and all" Hades said and then sighed, "Nico, I wasn't going to judge you, okay? "

Nico nodded, still feeling embarrassed.

"Does he make you happy?" His father asked looking at him.

Nico nodded once more, shyly.

"I'm glad then" he said and started climbing up the stairs to go back to sleep.

He didn't say anything else but it was clear he was glad because not many things made Nico happy. And though he wasn't the best father, because, gee, he was far from that, he still wanted his son to be okay. He knew how depressed Nico had been since Bianca and Maria's death. So he felt happy Nico was happy.

And Nico just couldn't believe it. Not only did not his dad get mad, he also accepted it. Nico smiled to himself thinking maybe coming home for the weekend wasn't bad after all.

He just hoped that good feeling could stay for a long time. But then again, Nico was't a guy with such luck.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Okay, first of all, IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I had many things to study and I completely forgot, sorry ;-; well, what else? oh yeah, is someone interested in being my BETA? because I really need one, there are grammatical mistakes Indont notice because, then again, engligh isn't my first lenguage, so yeah. Also, thank you so much for the reviews, you are great ! and for the one who asked, I haven't read HoH yet because I have many things to study, as I alredy said, but I have the book at home and it's calling me :P I do know about some spoilers, so happy about Nico's ! i really hope my OTP (leo x nico, duh) will happen in the next book! though I highly doubt it (thanks calypso -.- i like her though but meh). Okay, enough of rumbling.**

"So, how'd it go?" Leo asked Nico.

They were walking down the hallway, going to their next class, one of the few they shared since they were different ages.

"Surprisingly good" Nico said, a hint of a smile was in his lips

"Really?" Leo beamed.

"Yeah" he nodded, "Sunday was a little akward, because, damn, my dad wanted to have this... y'know, that fucking conversaton about sexuality and all" he blushed as he said the last part.

Leo glanced at him with a smirk. "Oh"

"Yeah. Oh" he shook his head, "luckly, I convinced him to shut his mouth and told him I knew all I needed to know"

"And you do?" Leo asked, still with that obnoxious smirk, that Nico actually really liked. "I didn't know you were that experimented, Nico"

"Whu..?" Nico started asking until he got what Leo meant. "Oh, shut up!" he blushed more "That wasn't the point. As I was saying, he luckly quited the topic and said he was happy for me. It was weird to hear it coz well, he's not the best dad for sure, but at least he accepted it"

Leo smiled, "And that's genial!" he said.

And right when he finnished that sentence, a guy from Leo's english class, smacked the back of Leo's head when he passed by. Leo let out a big loud sigh of clear frustration.

"I'm getting tired of it"

"I know" Nico said, "Was it like that the whole weekend..?"

"Sort of" Leo answered. "Not the whole time luckly, people at the school's forge still respect me but I want to kill the rest of the school. At least, the picture isn't showing anymore. "

"What about Kronos?"

"He was in detention in Tartarus, so he didn't get to bother me" Leo said, as they entered their classroom.

They went to their seats, Nico sat alone, while Leo was sitting with Piper who was talking to him, grinning.

Both Piper and Percy had taken the whole thing about Leo and Nico's relationship really well. More than that. They mentioned something about 'shipping' them, but neither Leo nor Nico knew what they meant.

At that moment, Percy entered the classroom too, he said hi and something else to and walked over to Nico's seat. He pointed the door with his thumb, "C'mon"

"Where to? We're in class and-" he stopped, since when did he like going to class? "Oh, what the hell" he said and stood up.

Percy called Leo and pointed the door to him. Leo got the message and followed them out of the classroom. Mr Brunner didnt tell them to come back so Nico guessed Percy had already told him they were leaving.

They followed Percy out of the school building, across the campus. "Why're we goin' to the dorms?" Leo asked as he sat they were heading to the greek building.

"Oh, you gotta see something" Percy said, he did't sound happy like he usually was. He actually sounded pretty upset.

"Nah, man, please don't tell me one of my things exploded again"

That made Percy chuckle a little. "No" was all he said.

Leo gave Nico a confused look, because neither of them knew what was going on. Five minutes later they were in their room. Percy walked over to his desk and grabbed a posted. He showed it to them, frowning. It was the picture. But, of course, bigger. And it was more clear who was the one kissing Leo, but Nico's face wasnt showing.

"I found it under the door" Percy said. Okay, at least no one else had seen it so luckly, Nico wouldn't get bullied too.

"Seriously?!" Leo said upset. "This was Kronos! Or his stupid girlfriend! What's what they want? Dammit! Idiotas!"

"Leo, calm the hell down" Nico ordered, frowning.

"But-"

"Hey, this upsets me too, but with yelling we don't win anything" Nico said "Though I really want to kick him in the balls"

Percy smirked a little, "Not a bad idea" he said "But you can't. You'll go to Tartarus if you get in another fight"

Nico shrugged. Like he cared.

"Then I'll do it" Leo said.

"You were warned, dumbass" Nico said.

"Right, couldn't you be expelled, dude?" Percy asked.

"Yeah... Heck" Leo rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Whatever this is, a threatening or just something to annoy me..." He started saying as he walked to his own desk and looked for something, "...it'll dissapear" he took a cigarette lighter.

"What do yo-"

He lit it up. The small flame, slowly burning the poster, was reflected on Leo's eyes. He looked upset, really upset. Which, then again, was weird. Nico wasn't still used to seeing Leo angry since he was joking and annoying most of the time. But he knew it was just a mask. He learnt that some time ago.

Both Percy and Nico watched. "You'll burn your hands..." Percy said throwing a glass of water, that was on his night table, to the flame that had reduced the big posted into ashes. Leo was holding now just a small piece of it, just the corner of the poster.

"No wonder why you got expelled the last time" Nico mumbled, remembering when Leo told him about burning his last school.

Leo smirked. "Last time was an accident"

"Yeah, try not to burn this one"

* * *

"Still upset, Leo?" Jason asked.

They were sitting in the table at lunch. Leo was back to joking and being annoying but he would glare at Kronos table every now and then.

"Nah" he said "I'd like just to know what the heck his problem is"

"Maybe he likes ya" Percy said, with a teasing grin. "And he just doesn't know how to deal with it"

Leo chuckled, "How didn't I think about it? I'm too lovable and handsome" he turned his head to Nico, smirked, "Right?"

Nico rolled his eyes when the others chuckled and made him turn away, though he was grinning and blushing a little. Leo chuckled and went on eating.

"Whatever, next time I'll kick his ass" he said, his mouth full of food.

"Gross" Hazel said.

"Leo, you were warned" Annabeth said, "How many time do we have to remind it to you?"

"But-"

"Quit it"

"Fine"

"So, Nico" Hazel said, trying to change the subject. "Did you remember to ask dad for the-"

"Autorization for the museum? yeah" Nico said with a nod.

"Guys," Frank said, "Will you participate in the games this weekend?"

"Games?" Nico asked. He had been at the school for a long time by now but he still didn't know some things.

"Yeah" Percy nodded, "Games. Like capture the flag" he smiled.

"Or the war games" Jason added with a smile too.

"Yeah, I still don't get it" Nico stated.

"Well, sometimes the school organices these games" Leo explained, "The greek building always prefers the capture flag. Both buildings compete with each other"

"Oh..."

"But sometimes we have some little changes" Piper added.

"Like what?" Nico asked.

"You see" Annabeth started, "There are two groups of girls in the school that, even though they sleep in the greek or toman buildings, rather have their own groups for this competitions"

"I think I heard something about those groups" Nico mumbled, thinking.

"Yeah, 'The Hunters' and 'The Amazons'" Frank said.

"Thalia is the leader of The Hunters" Annabeth said "There is also a group of boys, called The Titans" she said "In which Kronos and Luke are in"

"Also that creepy guy with an eye patch... Nathan Nakamura" Leo said.

Percy shook his head, "Ethan Nakamura" he corrected. "Bastard" he muttered, he had saved him his butt in the last games and how did that guy pay to Percy? Cheating to make the Titans win.

"Dont forget about the Giants" Hazel said.

"Oh, yeah, that stupid Gaea is the leader" Leo remembered.

"So... the greek and roman buildings compete against each other and also against four other small groups?" Nico said trying to get it.

They all nodded.

"But what are those groups for? "

"Nothing really, they just share same likes and all. They are school clubs" Annabeth explained, with a shrug. "We don't mind actually. Except for Thalia and Luke, we don't really like the people in those groups"

Nico nodded, getting it. "Okay, so this groups are gonna participate in the games ?"

"Maybe, maybe not" Percy said, "Maybe they will make us form teams or something"

"Which never turns out good" Jason added.

"Whatever" Frank said, "The cool thing is the games are this weekend. So are you gonna participate or not?"

"Yeah!" They all said, and then they looked at Nico.

"Dunno... I'm not much of a guy of team work and all" Nico said, pursing his lips.

"C'mooon, dude, it's fun!" Percy smiled.

"Percy, if he doesn't want to, just quit it" Leo said, though he chuckled. He turned to Nico with puppy eyes and said "Pleeeeease, it's fun"

"What happen to the 'just quit it'?" Nico said with a huff. But then he grinned a little. "Alright, I guess it can't be that bad"

"Yes!"

* * *

"No, Leo" Nico said shaking his head "This minor god has 800 points of attack and 200 of defence"

"Oooh" Leo said nodding, "I shouldn't use that card, then?"

They were sitting on Nico's bed. Nico was trying to teach Leo how to play mythomagic after Leo found his all cards on his desk.

"Nah, man, you were one of those nerds that played this things?" Leo said when he found them.

Nico narrowed his eyes, "It's not for nerds"

"Do you still play?"

"No" he said "I even burned some cards when my sister died. She had given them to me"

"Oh" Leo looked down. Then he looked back up with a smile, "Teach me?"

And that took them to now, discussing strategies for the card game. Leo still didn't know much how to play it but he wasn't that bad.

"Unless you have anything better" he shrugged "Or you could use it, and then use a stronger one in case I use one that is kind of weak later"

Leo nodded. "This game is for kids"

"It's not! You just don't get it"

"Right, it's difficult, how am I suppose to remember how many points they have and all ?"

"It's written down here, below the pic" he said pointing it.

"Oh! Okay... So.. You pulled Hades... Is Zeus more powerful?"

"Yeah, though I don't agree. Hades can summon the dead and all that creepy cool stuff, what can Zeus do?"

"Struck you with a lightening" Leo said.

"Right, whatever" He rolled his eyes. Maybe it also had to do with the fact that his own dad was called Hades.

"What about Hephaestus?" Leo said "He has the fiiiiiiiire!"

"But you should't use that card, his Attack is lower that Hades'"

Leo stuck his tongue out at him and then picked another card "What about this one?"

"Poseidon? Well, that's close to be a tie"

"Oh, screw it" Leo said chuckling and kissed Nico's cheek. "You're cute when you are all a nerdy butt"

"I'm not a nerd!" Nico said blushing, which made Leo laugh more.

"Hey, guys, whatcha doing?" Percy said entering the room. "Mythomagic? Again, Nico?" He said when he saw the cards on his bed.

"What? Do you know how to play?" Leo asked, surprised.

"Nah" he shook his head "But I saw the cards when he first moved in. I asked what they were and he started rambling" he said and laughed. Leo joined the laughs which made Nico frown and blush more.

"Shut up, you two"

"Or what? are you gonna kill me with one card of yours?" Percy mocked.

Nico threw him a pillow to his face.

"Ow" he said and sighed, "Anyways, guys I have news. "

"Shoot" Leo said.

"Well, I was told the teams for the weekend. "

"Oh cool!" Leo grinned.

"Yeah, the greek building was teamed up with the Romans, and we will be against the Giants and Titans. "

"What about the Hunters and the Amazons?" Nico asked.

"They will work with us"

"But isn't it a little unfair? Aren't the Titans and Giants minory?"

"Yeah, but those idiots know really well how to cheat" Leo said.

"Yeah" Percy agreed "But we've the Stoll" he pointed out "They know how to cheat too"

Leo nodded with his elfish smirk, "Right! I may do some traps for the enemy in the school's forge with my forge mates" he said standing up.

"Alright, say hi to Beckendorf, Nyssa and Jake"

"Sure! See ya, guys" he said while going to the door "Bye, Nico" he gave him teasing wink because he knew that made him blush and finally went away.

Oh, yeah, he was gonna build some traps that would luckly teach Kronos his stupid lesson.


End file.
